A Dimensional Sequel
by animerocker646
Summary: The entire Justice League is gone and only Kid Flash and Robin are left, what can they do? Read Dimensional Headaches first! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**So a sequel was requested and I have started it, enjoy!**

Rachel's POV

"Rachel, someone is calling through on your old communicator!" Wally yells through the cave. It's been a year since my travel to Dick's dimension and I haven't seen my communicator since. I suppose it must have been left in their dimension. I come out of my revere when I make it to the communication room and see Wally hesitantly press the receive button.

When Wally hits the button Dick and Wally from the other dimension are on the other end. I know these two wouldn't have called unless it was an emergency. "What's going on?" I ask urgently. The looks on their faces said it isn't something good. I hear the rest of my team show up behind me to find out what's going on with their leader.

"The Justice League has been captured and so has the majority of Young Justice. Wally and I are the only ones left. We need back up and you're the only one that we had left to call. Do you think that you could come back to this dimension and help us?" Dick asks us.

I turn to me team and see if they'd be willing to try and help the younger heroes. "I guess we're ready when you are, oh fearless leader," Artemis tells me with a grin. Unlike the Artemis on the other Young Justice team she has short cropped blonde hair and a white uniform.

"I'll run it by Batman and be over as soon as I can. Wally you set up the portals to the Young Justice headquarters. Everyone else, get ready to leave in an hour. Dick and the other Wally, hold tight, the big kids will there soon," I order and cut the communications. I just hope that we aren't too late.

I wheel Wally out of the main computer room and call Bruce. He picks up after the first ring and gives me a slightly raised eyebrow, he can tell he isn't going to like what I'm about to ask him. "Remember when I went to that other dimension, well they need help and my team and I are planning on going," I explain the situation to him sheepishly.

"Absolutely not, you could be killed!" Bruce nearly shouts over the communicator.

"So, you're saying that you want a young orphaned boy to lose his adapted father because you're too selfish to let me go? Remember, he's just me as a boy! Wouldn't you want to get him help?" I snap at him pulling the orphan card and his eyes soften up slightly, I totally one this argument.

"Fine, I will expect you to call every night no matter what and as soon as you get there. Tell Roy and Wally to watch Conner," he tells me cutting off the link. Yea, right, like I'd tell Roy and Wally that.

I stop in my room to pack. I couple minutes pass before I hear a light tap on my door. I say it's open and don't' really bother to turn around because I'm in the middle of something. What I don't expect are strong arms to grab me around my waist and draw me away from my clothes.

"I heard the guilt trip you played on Bruce. It was one of your best," Conner murmurs against my neck.

I turn around to meet Conner's baby blue eyes and give him a playful smirk. "Well, those two need all the help they can get. Now, let me go. I have to finish packing so we can leave," I tell him trying to make him let me go.

"One thing first," he says pulling me in for a kiss. I make sure that it doesn't go too far. I can't be distracted right now. I need to be the leader this team needs, and right now they don't need a love sick teenager.

"I'll make this up to you later," I whisper pulling away. He gives me a playful pout before leaving my room and closing the door with a soft click.

In about fifteen minutes we're all in the main room waiting for Wally to finish calibrating the dimensional gate. Artemis is wearing her white huntress outfit, Megan has her usual white and red costume on, Conner has his black superman shirt on with jeans, Zatanna is wearing her magician's uniform, Kaldur in is usual Atlantian clothing, Roy in his archer wear and I'm wearing my Robin uniform. I hear a yes come from Wally's mouth as the portal opens.

"This is a one way trip. After we go through it will close until Batman or Flash try and get us back," Wally explains to us as he wheels up to the glowing portal. We all nod knowing the consequences and follow him through.

When we come out on the other side of the portal it looks like the cave has been nearly torn apart. "Kid Flash? Robin?" I shout having the sound echo throughout the cave. Seconds later Kid Flash is in front of me looking frazzled.

"You guys came really fast," he tells us looking at our travel bags over our shoulders, knowing that we're ready for the mission he's going to be sending us on.

"What exactly happened? You said something about the League being taken and most of your team?" I question him and looks slightly lost.

"Well, about a week ago some heroes started disappearing. Superman and some other higher ups went to look into it, but they never came back. Then Batmen and the other Justice League members disappeared. You know the rule, with us as the only ones left we have to take over for them. Well, we were about to leave when the cave was infiltrated by the enemies and they had the meta-human powers," Wally informs us.

I rub my temples in reply. I remember these guys. It was about two and half years ago when they came after the League. They can take copy the powers of any meta-human. They captured the League in my dimension too, but my team was obviously better prepared than these guys. Wally and I created the security systems ourselves, I guess this is another thing that changed through the dimensions.

"Wally, the one from my dimension, go and search the computer files. Artemis, Megan, and Kaldur go scout for enemies. Roy and Zatanna, create a field perimeter. Conner, you're with me and we're going to fix the security system," I order everyone and we all go to our stations.

**Well, I have finished all my papers this weekened so, i got to write this little bit up in my spare time.**

**~Animerocker**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, if they saying is true this story is going to be worse than the first story...you know what they say about sequels. I'm starting to agree! I only got one review for this story! =O Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter**

Conner and I walk through the hallways passing multiple rooms including the med bay which is in really good shape considering the entire cave is a mess. Out of nowhere there's a loud creaking noise from overhead and a support beam gives. "Rachel, watch out!" Conner shouts flying over to me and pushing me out of the way. I think a rib may be bruised after that tackle. Of course being squished under a beam would be worse.

"Did I hurt you?" Conner asks me worried. I roll my eyes and peck him on the cheek, while trying to get up from under him. I get out of us protective hold and find my way into the control room with Conner trailing, his face completely flushed. I love embarrassing him. When I get into the room I find Dick trying to fix the main console.

"Need some help?" I question him looking at all of the wiring that needs to be fixed in this room. He nods in as a silent reply. I kneel down, pull out my mending tool and get to work.

I few minutes of straight working in silence Conner starts to clear debris out of the way for me when my communicator goes off. I open it to hear Artemis' voice fill the line, "We've got two survivors. I sent Megan and Kaldur up to the med bay. I'll take over scouting with Roy-" she's cut off by a shout from the other end, "its Speedy to you."

Before the argument starts to pick up again I intervene, "Enough, take the others to the med bay. Once I finish with the wiring I'll be there too. Artemis and _Speedy_," I add some extra emphasis on his name and then continue, "you two make sure that no one comes in or out." I snap the communicator shut and rub my temples in irritation.

"You're too stressed, maybe you should-" Conner was cut off by my communicator going off again.

"I swear, Roy, if you want me to fight with Artemis again I'll-" I'm cut off by the speaker from the other line.

"It's Wally, Rachel. Honestly, I'm not that angry all the time am I? Anyway, I need to go deeper into the mountain. I was wondering if I could borrow Conner for a little bit. I don't know if you want me venturing around in the cave without someone watching me. I'll probably be killed or by falling debris," Wally explains. 'Been there done that,' I think rolling my eyes and motion for Conner to go and help Wally. He walks over to me first and kisses my temple before leaving the room.

"So, you and Conner are close?" Dick asks with a smirk and I shove him playfully. I notice that he's really not all there. Maybe this is about Batman disappearing with the League.

"Robin, is everything alright? You seem distracted, you know the saying "get traught or get dead". So, spill your guts. I'll probably understand," I assure him getting off my knees and sit flat on the floor. Dick turns around and looks around the room to make sure that no one is watching.

"Chill, the cameras are disabled," I say and he relaxes a little bit. Whatever is bugging him it must be big. He seems too anxious. I only remember being like this when I started dating Conner back when I was fourteen…oh. He must have a significant other or he's thinking about one. The only thing that scares a male more than death is emotion.

"Well, when did you start developing feelings for the opposite gender?" He asks squirming uncomfortably around on the floor.

"When I was about fourteen, why? It's a natural part of life to develop feelings for other people, Robin," I reassure him, but he only looks away. I wish I could see he's eyes to see what he's really feeling right now.

"No, it's not, not like this. Not with this person," he nearly shouts shaking his head in shame. I grab his chin lightly and pull his face up to meet my eyes.

"Richard Grayson, you better tell me what's going on with you," I order him and I can feel him trying to turn away from me.

"Don't use my name here!" He hisses at me before looking sheepish again. I suppress the urge to strangle him and wait for his answer.

"No, it's just this person can't be right for me because in your dimension, well he's straight," Dick says looking away after my hand fell. Oh, now I get what's going on. I hate it when I'm dense.

"Robin, it isn't wrong to be gay. You realize this right? And let me guess, it's Wally? My dimensions Conner might be my type, but this dimensions isn't yours. That only leaves Wally. Here's the thing that I've learned since this whole dimensions thing has happened. Nothing is the same in our dimensions besides some names and faces. No matter who you fall in love with its never wrong, and trust me, no one can resist the charm of a Robin, straight or not," I tell him winking and he laughs for the first time since I got here.

"Here's the thing, I know Wally's straight. He flirts with anything in a skirt and then some," Dick informs me quietly.

"My Wally never really flirted all that much and he still doesn't. There're some people that are really in the closet like to lie to themselves. So they act straight to hide it. Since nothing is set in stone yet, I think you should think on it instead of over thinking things. Don't pull a Batman," I tell him getting another grin from him. I ruffle his hair right when the communicator goes off.

"Communications are back up. I notice that the main console is back online, good job, Miss tech-savvy," Wally says until I hear another loud creak. Oh, no. There's a loud crash from the other end.

"Wally, are you okay?" I shout over to the other line and I hear some groans.

"I'm fine, Conner got me out of the way, but he got hit by a beam and I'm out of my chair. I'm going to need some backup," Wally explains. I look over to Dick and we both jog out of the room to go and help Conner.

**Alright, so what did you think? I got some request for some Robin/Wally. I think I did an okay job at introducing it. I mean Dick is only 14 so he should feel insecure...I have a really good idea for the next chapter so someone better comment you'll have to wait quite a long time before I update, written or not. MWAHAHAHA (*cough*cough*) sorry this laugh get hurt a throat sometimes.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**REVIEW! They make me smile, and considering I have a history test and a physics test tomorrow I need a smile before my doom! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually think this is a good chapter...it's important and somewhat fulffy if you squint, sometimes...anyways on with the story!**

Wally's POV

I stare at the computer monitors blankly as Dick and Rachel leave the control room to go and help Conner and Wally2. Communications have been up for about four minutes before Wally2 told anyone and I heard the entire conversation between Dick and Rachel. I'm not sure to be either flattered or repulsed at this point. My best friend is crushing on me and I'm ninety- no-sixty percent sure I'm straight? Okay, I'm not really sure myself. After Rachel popped up last year I started thinking strange thoughts about Dick…and they aren't the bro friendly, there more than a little friendly.

Darn you Rachel Grayson and your changing ways. I figure at this point I can do one of two things. Either I can hide in my sock draw and sleep for days or I can face up to this. I mean the first choice sounds nice, but the latter is a little more practical.

I quickly erase the footage from a few minutes ago and rush out of the room to help the others. Running through the halls of the ruined Mount Justice just makes me sad. Now, all the happy memories of me and the team have been shattered and we're all fighting for survival.

I turn the corner to where the crash was a few minutes ago to see Wally2 being put back in his chair by Dick who is bending over slightly causing the blood to rush to my cheeks so I look away and turn to Rachel. She is trying to help Conner out from under the rubble. Rachel doesn't have super strength so I'm not sure how she's going to manage this.

"Conner, can you move?" Rachel asks her boyfriend hooking up some cables to the ceiling and then on the fallen beams.

"Yea, a little, but some of the metal pierced my shoulder and I think if I flicked it off more would fall on me," Conner admits sheepishly.

"Alright, hold on, I'm going to lift the beams off you and it's going to hurt your shoulder. Kid Flash, get Conner out of the mess before the cables give. You'll only have about twelve seconds," Rachel tells me snapping me out of my little revere of watching this scene unfold. I nod in reply and wait.

Rachel activates her cables and slowly the beams rise and when I see that Conner is visible enough I sprint over and pull him out right before the beams fall again. Rachel sighs in relief seeing Conner out of the rubble, but winces slightly at the large whole in his shoulder from where the piece of beam used to be.

"Come on, it's time to get you to the med bay and get your shoulder cleaned up," Rachel says letting Conner lean on her slightly as they walk to the med bay with Wally2 right behind them. Dick stays behind and watches me.

"Wally, is something wrong? You've jumpy and spacing out a lot, well more than usual," Dick comments with a grin.

"No, everything's fine. We better see who's in the med bay anyway," I say a little frantic. I really don't want to have this conversation yet.

"You're definitely not whelmed right now, not whelmed at all. Now, tell me what's wrong," Dick commands gently pulling me over to the side of the hallway, leading me with on hand on my elbow, that isn't destroyed and sits us both down. I can't believe I never noticed that he had a crush on me until I heard it from his mouth. I mean how many times have I hurt my best friend because of this? The better question is do I feel the same way that he does? I mean I have noticed Dick more since Rachel came. I'm really thankful that I have him instead of her, but is it enough to actually take another leap forward.

I take a deep breath and hope my mouth actually has something smart to say. "I heard what you said to Rachel in the control room!" I blurt out and then cover my mouth. Note to self, never trust my mouth again.

"That lying little-" before he starts to comment about Rachel's character any further I put my hand over his mouth.

"She didn't know. Wally2 was in the middle of fixing the camera system when it came back on. I didn't mean to listen in, but do you really feel that way about me?" I ask him seriously. I mean it's a big jump from best friends to…well more than that.

"Yea, I've known about his crush since right after Rachel came last year. When I saw that her Wally was in a wheelchair I was mortified. I couldn't imagine anything like that happening to you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I'll live with it," he tells me standing up and putting his gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Rob, wait-" I start, but he stops me and give a weak smile. Oh, man if I make him cry I'll never forgive myself.

"It's okay, I'm nearly fifteen, and I can handle reality. I understand and I really don't need to hear you tell me off. I hope nothing's changed between us," he says to me before heading off to the med bay.

When he's out of sight I slam my fist against the wall behind me and hope that nothing falls on me. That would just make my day perfect. As much as Dick wishes that nothing's changed I know for a fact that something has changed. I'm completely in love with my best friend and he thinks that I hate him.

I'm also pretty sure that either Batman (if we find him) or Rachel's going to kill me for making him so upset. I'm trying to think who will torture me worse…Batman or Rachel? Both would keep my within an inch of my life and then laugh at my pain. Sounds like fun right?

That thought gets me off the ground and I speed after Dick and pray I reach the med bay before he does. I'm pretty sure that I have a sure fire way to get him out of his angsty mood.

**So what did you think?**

**I hope you liked it all you Wally/Dick lovers...it's a slow progression! I'm trying my bestest!**

**SOMEONE REVIEW IT'S MAKING ME REALLY SAD THAT NO ONE IS REVIEWING! **

**It will make me smile if you do! =)**

**~Animerocker646**


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter break is lovely...even if it only lasts a week =)**

Conner's POV

Once Kid Flash and Dick were out of sight I move slightly closer to Rachel and I put my arm around her waist. "Don't jar your shoulder. I don't want it to bleed anymore," she sighs gently grabbing my hand from my good arm and lacing our fingers together.

"Hands above the waist!" I hear Wally yell from behind us and I roll my eyes. I look over to Rachel and see her give Wally an obscene hand gesture. I hear him snort a little bit and we turn into the med bay. He goes off to the control room, most likely.

I notice that there're other beds occupied on the other side of room, two to be exact and both are out cold. One is occupied by Batman and the other has this worlds Artemis in it.

"Let's look at your arm," Rachel says motioning me to sit down on a bed so she can take a closer look at the hole in my shoulder. She bends over me to trace the area around the wound. I hiss in reply, sue me it stings.

"This is going to need to be washed and stitched. It's already clotting so that's good, but you don't want to move too much. I might start bleeding again," Rachel comments quietly talking to herself than to me.

From the corner of my eyes I notice her grabbing a wet wash cloth, a needle and surgical thread. I feel the cloth on my shoulder and hiss in pain when it reaches the gash. A few seconds later I feel a prick and then some pain when the tread passes through my skin. "Almost done," Rachel whispers gently and soon enough she is wrapping my shoulder in a sling.

"Richard, what happened?" I hear Bruce mumble and rub his eyes looking in the direction of Rachel. His eyes widen when he sees that Rachel is in fact a girl.

"It's Rachel, actually, Richard is on his way here as we speak. Conner come on, we should probably go find him," Rachel whispers the last part to me so only I can hear. She grabs my good arm and tugs me out of the room. We turn the corner to find Dick pinning Kid Flash against the wall in a lip lock. Not something I want to see after getting stitched up and considering he's kind of my girlfriend in my dimension. Just seems a little creepy.

"Robin, Batman is in the med bay, he's asking for you," Rachel tells them breaking up their kiss as Dick's eyes go wide and he gives and apologetic look to Kid Flash and sprints to the med bay.

"Hurt him and you die," Rachel says to him in a murderous tone and pulls me along until we reach the kitchen. We find Wally looking for food…

"There isn't anything here. Since Conner can't do much can you guys go and get some food," Wally begs us. If it were possible for him he'd be on his knees. I roll me eyes and nod.

"Come on, Conner, we'd better hurry up. I have to call Bruce before ten. He'll think I died or something.

She takes my good hand and laces our fingers together and as we're walking out Wally glares at me. I can't believe he's being so petty about this relationship. Rachel and I have been going out for two years and nothing bad has happened. Neither of us has broken the others heart.

"Conner, are you sure you want to come? I could handle this by myself," she says calmly getting ready to walk out before I stop her.

"Shouldn't you change into your civilian clothes first? The Robin in this dimension is a boy after all," I remind her and her cheeks flush a bright red for forgetting something so simple and dashing off to change. I lean against the wall nearest to me and wait. Since I had to change out of my other clothes because they were covered in blood I'm already in my civilian clothes.

Rachel comes back in wearing her hair down with her mother's silver robin clip holding her bangs back, showing her bright blue eyes, she's wearing a dark blue top, some black skinny jeans, and knee high converses. All in all it was a pretty hot outfit.

"Close your mouth, flies might nest," she comments playfully walking over to me and taking my hand once more into the direction of Happy Harbor.

We make it into Happy Harbor in twenty minutes. It was a nice stroll, but so many guys are staring at Rachel. It's making my skin crawl.

"Conner, calm down, I don't want to have to restitch you up if you snap," Rachel mutters murderously under her breathe. I gulp loudly to show her that I heard and she smirks victoriously.

We keep going until we reach the grocery store. I wonder if anyone realizes that there are a lot of creeps that just chill in grocery stores…I've noticed and it bothers me that no one has done anything to stop this problem. **(Isn't it true? I hate grocery stores- community channel on YouTube)**

We pick up enough food to feed to speedsters, a Roy, two Robins, two Artemis', a Kaldur, Zatanna, and me. Rachel is actually a good cook and baker even though she has a butler that does it all for her. We pay for the food and I find a guy checking Rachel out.

"Hey, beautiful, come over here and have some fun with a real man," I hear the guy say to her. He comes over to us and grabs her wrist.

"Let me go," she demands and when he doesn't she grabs his wrist and forearm and flips him on his backside. I stifle a laugh, but the guy gets back up and pulls a knife out of his pocket. He slashes at Rachel and that's when I snap.

I quickly push her behind me and punch the guy in face. I don't use my super strength, but the hit does knock him out. I turn to Rachel who is putting some pressure on her wrist. Some blood is leaking through her fingers.

"It'll stop soon, we should probably get back so I can clean this and then make dinner," Rachel says in her 'I'm going to live, I've grown up with Batman my whole life.' Instead of listening to her and just casually walking back side by side, I pile up all the groceries on Rachel and scoop her up in my good arm and lift off into the air.

"You're such a show off," she comments snuggling into my chest and making me smile.

**If any of you have heard of community channel, good for you, if you haven't look it up. It's some funny stuff. Anyways stifle is my new favorite word. Oh, REVIEW, thought I should remind you guys...no one is =( come on PLEASE I'M BEGGING! (crying in the corner, curled up in a little ball)**

**I hope I statified everyones needs in the chapter a little Dick/Wally and some Rachel/Conner...**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**If anyone is still reading, which I hope you are, if you want a charcter to come in or have their POV ask and I'll see what I can come up with! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Took less than a day for me to write this up for you! Be happy this isn't going to happen when school get's let back in session. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Dick's POV **(thought I'd change it up a little bit)**

I walk into the med bay to see Bruce sitting up on one of the cots. "Thank goodness, I thought you had been changed into a girl when I saw Rachel there," Bruce admits grinning slightly at his mistake. He must really be drugged up.

"So, Rachel said that you wanted to see me?" I question him and he gives a weak half smile and turns serious.

"I wanted to tell you about the enemies that we're fighting. They take the powers from the heroes they capture. They left me here when they found out that I didn't have powers, I'm assuming Artemis encountered a similar problem. They've already absorbed the Super's powers. It's troubling, I don't know their goal, but when I'm back on my feet I should be able to help," he says laughing the last bit out. Jeeze, what is he on?

"You won't be on your feet for quite some time, with the broken bones and concussion. Robin, you better leave so I can give him his medication," the Megan from Rachel's dimension says motioning for me to leave my adoptive. Yea, like that's going to happen.

"Robin, go, I'll be here when you come back," he assures me and I slowly walk out of the room looking back at him once before the door closes behind me. I'm so not feeling the aster today.

"How was he?" my Wally asks me leaning against the wall next to the door. I notice that there is something in his hands, it looks like a chocolate bar. Thanks Wally now I'm hungry…

"He's pretty banged up. He looks like he's in pain even though they have him on some pretty intense pain killers. Wally, I don't want to lose him like I did my parents," I tell him honestly trying to hide the tears that are welling up in my eyes.

"Dick, don't cry. He'll be fine. Rachel and her friends know what they're doing. I promise," he tells me enveloping me in a tight more than friendly hug, which I enjoy. Even if it's not under the best circumstances.

"Wow, I didn't see this couple coming! This is really awkward, but Rachel and Conner are out and I need some help with the cameras and control room panels. The systems aren't linking up properly," Wally2 explains to us and we look at each other and nod going off in the direction of the control room.

Part way through the walk to the control room Wally somehow manages to snake his arms around my waist and pull me to him without his dimensional counterpart knowing, of course Wally2 has eyes on the back of his head…

"You know if you two were any more obvious there'd be neon lights over your heads. Didn't you know that I have eyes on the back of wheelchair," he tells us and without even seeing it, I know he's grinning. Some things over dimensions never change.

We get into the control room and see that there are a lot of wires sticking out of the panels. I thought that Rachel fixed those though? "Didn't Rachel fix these already?" I ask him and he gives a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his neck with one hand. I know that sign, it's the universal sign that means Wally did something stupid.

"Well, I thought I could make it run smoother so I started taking things apart and I didn't end well," Wally2 explains. Rachel is going to kill him if she finds out that her hard work was undone.

"Move over, I'll take a look at it," I reply to him and he gives a grateful smile and I move myself under the panel. He really did undo the entire thing. I sigh and get to work. I start by rewiring the entire system the right way and cross a couple before I finish about an hour later. I know realize that neither Wally uttered a word the entire time. What is the world coming to? Suddenly, theirs a bang and a door opens near the entrance.

Wally sprints out of the room to check who it is and comes back a few seconds later. "Rachel and Conner are back, the only bad thing is that she has a nasty cut on her arm. Conner is taking her to the med bay to get her cleaned up. Apparently she's making dinner too...I didn't know that Grayson's know how to cook," Wally says to us, well more towards me.

"I'm going to go and check on Rachel, you two behave yourselves while I'm gone," Wally2 says wiggling his eyebrows at us before wheeling out of the room.

I flush a dark red after hearing what Wally2 said. I mean honestly, I'm fourteen. I turn to where Wally's supposed to be to find that he's right in front of me. I lose my balance start to fall, but before I hit the ground Wally's caught me. He picks me up bridal style and brings his mouth to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

Kissing Wally isn't something that I thought I would only dream of, but it turns out that it wasn't that far off. Rachel was right, not that I'm going to tell her that to her face anyway. I wonder what this worlds Artemis is going to do because I had the impression that she really likes Wally. This could be problematic, I also have to tell Bruce about this and I really don't want Wally to die just yet. From what Rachel's told me about her and Conner it took a very long time for Bruce to just like them hang out, never the less date.

I push all these messed up thoughts out of my head and just enjoy the flavor of Wally, which at this moment is chocolate.

The kiss lasts a while until there's a muffled yell and the mood is ruined. Wally slowly puts me down and we make our way out of the room and to the med bay, which is where the sounds came from.

**Did you like it? I hope that I captured the inner Dick Grayson...I did my best=) NOW REVIEW OR THE ELVES WILL CAPTURE YOU AND FORCE CANYCANES INTO YOUR MOUTHS TILL YOU DO! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Still, if anyone wants a certain person to come into the story, just tell me and I'll work something out. Promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo, apparently Rachel is too Mary-Sue...I didn't really think she was. And I didn't do anything wrong with Conner, I have an explanation this chapter. OHHHH well, on with the chapter!**

Wally2's POV

Well, this team is a mess. Conner's arm is busted, thanks to the fact that out of all of Superman's powers he didn't get the super indestructible skin. His skin has about the same density as Kaldur's, which is a bit more than normal. Now, back to the team, Megan is freaking out in the medical bay since Rachel arrived. Rachel, oh, Rachel, I might have to kill that girl, she leaves for an hour and she comes back sliced up. Roy and Artemis are still trying to bite each other's heads off and giving me a migraine.

I don't get how Rachel handles the team when she, herself, is a mess. And on top of it all, I'm hungry and there isn't anything to eat. There are groceries on the floor, but the last time I tried to cook something the kitchen catches on fire…I'm not kidding, every time.

So, I'm putting some food not all of it away, since I can't reach the high cabinets. I'm glad that the wiring is fine with the all the kitchen appliances, because with my tract record in the kitchen everything would have blown up.

Now back to the current situation, I'm in another dimension, I'm trying to fix a broken base, our team 'leader' is getting patched up, the power house is down an arm, the Martian is having a meltdown, the archers are homicidal and someone hacked into the files in the control room and looked for the dimensional portal files. I'm not sure if they got in or not. I'm almost positive that they didn't, but I'm going to ask the hackers just in case. If I can find either of them.

I know where Rachel is, but she's probably getting chewed out by someone, and by someone I mean Roy. If I was a good friend I'd check on her, but I'm lazy and don't feel like dodging beams, again. In light of my better judgment I decide to go and check on her.

When I walk into the med bay and see Batman and this dimension's Artemis still out cold on the beds. On the bed farthest from the door Rachel is sitting on it, while Roy is yelling about her amateur mistake. Dick and Kid Flash smirking at her misfortune while holding hands. Can I barf? It's so weird, and kind of creepy, it's like Rachel kissing me. I think I just shuddered.

I wheel over at a good speed and knocked Roy down, of course he went down on top of Rachel, but, hey, beggars can't be choosers. The position he's in is compromising, since he's pinned her to the bed… "Roy, you have ten seconds to get off her or I will rip you apart with me good arm," Conner threatens darkly.

Roy gets off Rachel quickly after than completely flushed and when I look over to Rachel she isn't much better. Conner goes over to her and whispers something and shakes her head burying her face in his chest. I keep forgetting that she's the youngest out of all of us. It doesn't seem like it most of them time, but at these moments I can tell.

"Is anyone going to make dinner? I have stuff to tell everyone and I need food. So, using my mad deduction skills, I figured that we can eat and talk. There're always those commercials about family dinners and how they help, so this should work too," I tell them and swear I can hear Rachel groan in irritation.

"I don't want to cook for everyone," Rachel complains and turns her head and looks at Dick pleadingly. He sighs and nods to her. Rachel's face lights up and then springs up and drags Dick off with her sliced up arm. I guess it didn't hurt that bad or she got it numbed. I'm betting on the latter.

"Wally, what's your problem? I can't believe that you ran into me like that! You completely embarrassed both me and Rachel!" Roy shouts at me, I roll my eyes and leave the room. Roy is so dramatic sometimes.

About an hour later dinner's ready and Rachel isn't there. Dick said she had something to take care of. Surprisingly the food's good. I didn't think it would turn out that good, maybe it's poisoned…I drop my fork and of course Rachel walks in at that moment.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to check in with the Batman from my dimension. He would have thought something killed me if I hadn't. Wally, where are you looking at the food as if it's poisoned? You really think that I poisoned your food?" Rachel says and then glares at me towards the end. Whoops, I guess I shouldn't have stopped eating.

"Well, I can never be too sure with you. Since you grew up with Batman and you're not really trusting. Now, away from topics that could get me killed, I found something interesting out when I was going through some data in the computers. Someone tried to hack into the dimensional portal files. I was wondering if either Robin could check on it for me," I ask Rachel and Robin seriously and he gives me a look of confusion.

"Why would someone try and hack into those files?" Dick questions rubbing his temples in a confused way, much like Rachel is at the moment. Kid Flash gives him a concerned look and he shrugs it off.

"I don't know, that's why I want you to check on the files for me," I reply logically. Suddenly, a scream goes through the cave. We all run from the table, being the natural heroes we are, and see what's going on.

We reach where the scream came from to see Ms. Martian who's floating above the ground looking at the bloodied bodies of the Arrows. From the angle I'm at I'm not sure if their breathing, but at the rate their bleeding if they are alive they won't be for long.

**Hello, so, I hope you liked it! Have a Happy New year because I don't know when i'll get the chance to update next! **

**REVIEW! Please, for new years? As a late holiday gift to me? PLEASE! Out of pity?**

**~Animerocker**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N how are you my people? New years eve tomorrow! =D So, I've had some requests to take Rachel out for a bit and I think I will. This will be her last chapter for a while. Otherwise she'll just me mentioned like a side character! Enjoy the chapter...and if you do then REVIEW!**

**Roy's (Red Arrow's) POV**

The only thing I feel right now is numbness. I wonder if I'm dead? At one point when I was going in and out of conscience I thought that I heard voices calling my name. I had been tortured for days and then left to die, after three days of laboratory experiments (of course) only for the enemy to find out that we weren't meta-humans (aren't they bright?), so instead they cut us up and left us in the ruined mount justice to bleed out. I lost consciences after a few hour of straight bleeding. I feel like Green Arrow is much worse off than I am. I'm only the sidekick(even though I went solo), he's the mentor and as such should be more powerful.

Now, the enemies we're fighting don't look like anything special, they look like normal humans. The thing is, they absorb the powers of the meta-humans around them. I remember hearing them talk about how they've captured all the meta-humans, but Kid Flash. Since they have flash right now they don't care, I envy the kid. If I had to hear either him or Robin screaming in agony over the torture I might have lost my mind. Hearing Artemis, Kaldur, Megan, and Conner crying out was horrible. I may not show it very often, but I care about the team more than anyone thinks.

Suddenly, there is a rush of pain that comes over me. I can feel every injury I've gotten over the past few days. I guess being unconscious was just too good to be true. I suppress a groan incase I've been recaptured by the enemy. I open my eyes and look around to find myself in a white walled room with Green Arrow, Artemis, and Batman on beds next to me with all sorts of wires plugged into them. I start to panic slightly, what could they be getting injected with! I close my eyes again and pretend to be sleeping only to hear some footsteps and a pair of wheels comes into the room.

"What're Red Arrow's vitals? He's been showing more promise of waking up than the other occupants in here, well besides Batman who's been up already. The others are starting to worry me, I hope that these comas aren't permanent. Artemis, it seems has been out for at least six hours and each one that passes makes her window of waking up smaller and smaller," I hear a familiar voice only deeper, when did Wally really hit puberty?

"I'll patch up the rest of Green Arrow's wounds, inform the others that they can visit if they want. I don't even want to think of the hours of torture these two had to go through. With all the electrocution burns, slices and incision marks, it makes me shudder thinking out it. Ms. Martian examined his mind and saw what he went through, she started crying, Artemis is still trying to calm her down. I've never seen her so upset," a new voice that I've never heard tells the strange deep voiced Wally. Wait, I thought that Ms. Martian had been captured with me and the others!

I hear some wheels move and a door shut. I turn my head to the left where my mentor is laying and see a girl a little younger than me patching up one of his arms. I let my eyes wander a little bit until I land on some tight bandages on her own arm. I wonder if she's a hero too? She turns around without warning and sees me awake. The first thing I notice about her are that her eyes are an exact replica of Dick's! This crazy, she's like a female Robin. Wait, I was just checking out a female Robin! That's just wrong!

"I see that you've come to. I'm Rachel. Robin and Kid Flash called me and my team for help. So far the only ones back here are regular humans. Any idea where you guys were taken or if anyone has escaped?" she asks me rapidly, but right before I open my mouth to answer Wally and Dick come into the room and sprint over to my bed.

"Dude, you're awake!" Wally says looking like he wants a hug, but since I'm hurt he grabs Dick instead and hugs him. Of course the younger boy flushes. They're totally into each other, I wonder when Kid Oblivious will figure it out. I notice out of the corner of my eye Rachel leaves the room. She closes the door with a soft click.

"Who were those people in the med bay?" I question them both. Rachel told me that they called them, so who better to tell me than these two. Wally being the motor mouth he is opens his mouth first, but Dick puts his hand over it and shakes his head.

"It was my idea to call them. They're a team from another dimension. Rachel actually came here by accident about a year and a half ago. They said if we needed any help to ask and when everyone was taken we called. So far they've helped, but it's only the first day. The Wally from her dimension said he found something out about what's been going on after sifting through what their Ms. Martian found in your head," Dick blurts out rapidly and look at him stunned. How could he trust the world's fate in the hands of a bunch of…teenagers. You know what scratch that, the world is screwed!

"How could you trust the world and the lives of our mentors in their hands?" I growl at them and that's when the door to the infirmary opens up and the door bangs open with a loud crash. I don't bother looking because it's probably just that damn annoying Rachel girl again. Too nice for her own good.

"We're saving your mentors because we wouldn't want you to go through your life without them, you idiot. Or is it because you went solo that you think you should give up on the Justice League and your friends?" That wasn't Rachel. To my surprise it's the other dimensions Roy Harper yelling at and giving me a pissed off attitude.

"What, you actually stayed around and played sidekick with them?" I shout right back at him. I don't care if it's bad for my health at this point I want answers and the only way to get one out of an arrow is to piss them off my pushing all the wrong buttons.

"I didn't want to leave Rachel alone with a bunch of teenage boys. I'm like her older brother, since your Robin is a boy you really never thought of him being around guys a problem, but I did. I'll be going solo in a year or so. I didn't plan on sticking around forever, but what did going solo really do for you so far, but show that your incompetent at your job? We've gone through every mission you've done and you always need help. Red Arrow," this Roy sneers at me making a mockery of my hero alias.

"ENOUGH!" A loud shout comes from the doorway to reveal another red head, I think it's Wally in their dimension, but he's in a wheelchair? This Wally wheels over and check the monitors then goes into a cabinet next to them, pulls something out and drags it over to their Roy.

"Get him on it, take him out and don't disturb the other occupants," he snarls wheeling out of the room without so much as a hit to his anger. I notice that Wally2 handed his Roy a wheelchair for me. Oh great, I haven't even began to look at my injuries, now that I am I see that I have two wrapped up arms and a broken leg. Great, I'm invalid.

"You two get him in the chair, I have to see what's got Wally's knickers in a knot," the other Roy tells them jogging out of the room to find the crippled speedster. I turn back to Wally and Dick to notice them grinning evilly at me.

"Well, Roy, you can't use your arms or walk. We're going to have to take care of you," Wally reminds me and I gulp loudly now realizes what could happen to me.

"Ummm, Wally mentioned that I might want to come and help you around since he felt that if he was left with Roy he'd probably torture him. I guess he was right. He's going to gloat for days," a strange girl said from the doorway. I think it's Artemis, but her hair is cropped short and her outfit is white…if it is Artemis, whether it's in this dimension or mine she's going to give me a hard time. Just my luck…

**What'cha think? What's gotten Wally2 all mad? Hm...what will the plot bunnies tell me to write next...**

**PS: REVIEW! I'm tempted to put it in the middle of the story just to remind you guys since NO ONE IS! It's making me really really sad, which means that updates will come less frequently. Hope you like that you make me sad! ='(**

**~Animerocker (oh happy NEW YEARS! =))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo here is my last update before school starts...I think I'm tearing up! =0 Ohh, before I forget at the end REVIEW! **

**Roy (Speedy's) POV**

I can't believe that that this dimensions Roy harper is such a hot head. I know that I have some anger and possibly some trust problems, but this guy takes it to an all new level. I can't believe after we dragged is bleeding body to the infirmary and patched him up that he still doesn't trust us.

Back to the problem at hand, I have to find a crippled and royally pissed off speedster. Well, when in doubt, check the kitchen. I enter the kitchen to find Wally eating a chocolate bar, his comfort food…oh jeez what happened. He is such a girl sometimes.

"Wally, dude, what's bugging you," I ask him putting a friendly arm on his shoulder. He looks at me with an annoyed glare that could rival Rachel's on a good day.

"Rachel and I pinpointed where the Justice League is being kept," he spits out angrily. He wheels over to another part of the room and I wonder what's gotten him so angry. I mean we've found out where they are why hasn't anyone said anything!

"Then what's the problem? We should be going to where they are right now! They could die if we wait much longer!" I scream at him and he shrugs angrily and storms off again, except this time he uses his super speed. I follow the skid marks until I reach Wally again when he notices me he gives me a look and then starts answering.

"Well, the problem is there in the headquarters in space! How are we supposed to get there? They've been keeping it a secret from us and now that they're trapped there we can't help them!" He shouts loudly enough to have Kid Flash and Dick appear in the doorway looking shocked and slightly upset.

"Well, I know two people in this cave that know where the headquarters exact location is, but Green arrow is out cold and Batman is jacked up on pain meds-" Dick stops midsentence and an evil smile comes across his face. Seconds later Kid Flash turns to look at him and it seems that they're reading each other's minds because Kid Flash picks Dick up bridal style, which he objects to, and runs down the hallway.

"Any idea on what just happened?" Wally asks me and I shrug, just as confused as he is. I grab the handles on the back of Wally's wheelchair and push him in the same direction Kid Flash had just taken his boyfriend in. We end up in the infirmary where Dick is talking to Batman, who is obviously enjoying the pain meds a little bit too much. Well, then again Ms. Martian is giving the medicine so Rachel or Wally might want to start giving the medicine instead.

About five minutes later Dick comes out with a satisfied smirk. I guess he got the information he wanted. "I've got to the location of the headquarters. Luckily, the pain meds are strong enough for him to have a loose tongue, though he's going to kill me for doing that later. I'll have to clean the Batcave with a toothbrush…" he sighs loudly and hands us the location. Time to get to work on a way to get there.

Kid Flash wraps his arms around the kid's waist and pulls him close. Before they start making out Wally and I run away. Neither of us really wants to see that. "I'm going to go and work on getting to the Watch Tower. I'll be seeing you," Wally tells me wheeling off in the other direction.

"Hey, hot head, mind helping me set up some new support beams with Kaldur and me?" Zatanna questions me from an open doorway, wiggling a finger at me like I'm a child or something. I roll my eyes at her antics and follow them to the workout room that is completely trashed. I feel like my eyes turned to the size of dinner plates seeing the mess that I have to clean up after.

"Zatanna, don't you have a spell to fix this?" I ask her pleadingly and she only sighs. I'll take that as an 'I wish I did, because my dad does and I'm just not as strong as him.' I take one last look at the door thinking if I could make a run for it, but it slams shut and I hear the lock click into place. Obviously, Zatanna doesn't want me leaving the room anytime soon.

It takes about three hours to make the workout room look even remotely useable again, but we got the job done. "Everyone, please report to the computer-" Rachel starts to say, but gets interrupted part way through. I hear muffled yelling and then silence, "Fine, everyone come to the kitchen for a meeting. The Speedsters are hungry," Rachel growls over the line and we all head off to the kitchen with grins on our faces. Only Wally could get her in such a bad mood.

I spot Kid Flash and Dick giving each other butterfly kisses right next to the kitchen. Ugh, if I was even remotely hungry when I left the workout room I'm totally not now. "Will you two stop playing tonsil hockey for five minutes and help us save your mentors! Obviously we've located the Watch Tower and we need to get organized!" Our Artemis yells from behind us. We jump in surprise, but laugh when we all see the look on Dick's and Kid Flash's faces. One might say that they look like tomatoes or cherries which ever floats your boat.

The boys break apart and we all walk into the kitchen to see Wally eating something that looks like a cookie and Rachel looking generally annoyed with him. When we all come in her face lights up slightly. "Alright, we have a mission to complete. Rachel and I have hooked up the zeta tubes with the Watch Tower. All we need to do is figure out how we're going to win against people with all the powers of the Justice League," Wally explains and then Rachel steps forward slightly making us all look at her.

"Well, what Wally and I figure if these people have copied the powers of the League they have to have their weaknesses. So, I'm going to give you all lead tubes with Kryptonite in them. Take them out when fighting to see if they have superman's powers. For the others try and not get killed by them. Prepare for battle," Rachel orders and we all head into different directions to get ready to fight for a world that isn't ours.

**This was such a filler.**

**Please REVIEW though! UGHHHHHHH, I'll miss updating all the time, but alas parting is such sweet sorrow.**

**~Animerocker**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the update, I'm staying up just for you guys! Oh, REVIEW**

**Wally2's POV**

**(Thought this would be the best POV at the end and you'll learn why in a few seconds into reading)**

So, it's about eleven at night and Rachel is telling us to get ready for a fight. I already know my place, look on from the Justice League cameras that Rachel and I hacked ten minutes ago. I'm pretty worried that something is going to go wrong. We still have to branch off the groups, so I decide to go off to Rachel's room to talk strategy like we always to before a fight.

I wheel down the hallway and make it to her door. I knock on it loudly, just to make sure she heard it and because I know it annoys her. There's thud and a few loud bangs from the room. I'm assuming my ever graceful friend tripped and landed on the ground, maybe she face planted, I'll have to check the video feedback for that blackmail later.

She opens the door looking slightly frazzled **(like that word too).** I hear something else moving in her room. If it isn't a rabid squirrel I will kill Conner. I notice that her clothes are all in place, but then again that could be bat training 101 on stripping and putting clothes back on, for all I know.

"What's up Wally?" she asks me casually, as if I didn't know what just happened between her and her soon to be dead boyfriend. I give her a glare and push open the door to reveal Conner half-asleep on her bed.

"Sorry, we were talking about the mission before we dozed off. I finished packing though. Conner, you might want to start with that," she tells her boyfriend and he kisses her forehead before he walks out. As soon as he's out of ear shot I turn on her.

"What do you think that you're doing? With Conner? Right before a mission, really? I thought that you were smarter than that!" I yell at her and she rolls her eyes. I don't care that I'm in college and she's a senior in high school, she needs to learn when something is wrong!

"Dude, honestly, we just ended up dozing off. Nearly gave me a heart attack when you knocked on the door. These rooms echo you know," she tells me playfully. I'm not sure if I should believe her or not, I mean she's really good at lying. Then again, she is my best friend I doubt that she'd lie to me. Then she notices the skeptical look and she sighs, "Bats honor."

Okay, it's legit, she swore on the bat. I send her a smile and look at the costume she has hanging behind her. I feel a small twang of jealousy knowing that she saves the lives of people daily, while I sit at the base and watch monitors. She follows my line of vision and gives me an apologetic look. "I'll just put that away," she says blushing a little bit at her mistake, but it wasn't really a mistake, just me being a crippled mess.

I know that it's petty to be mad at her for something that neither of us could control, but just knowing that it could have been prevented sometimes gets to me. The Kid Flash in this dimension seems to have so much fun and helps save the world on a daily basis and doesn't need help going up and down the stairs. Ugh, it can be so frustrating sometimes, not that I'd ever complain to Rachel, she's the one that got Batman and Flash to put me on the team in the first place.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Rachel questions me leaning on the wall near her closet where she hid the costume.

"Well besides the fact that your hacking skills got through and then into the Watchtower's camera data base, we need to come up with teams," I explain to her and she does a little happy dance in a circle. She gives me a thoughtful expression before running over to me at a speed that Flash would be proud of and takes off to another part of the cave with me in front of her.

We stop in front of Dick's door to find it wide open, not a good sign. Rachel goes in first and screams. At this point, crippled or not, I'm going into big brother mode. I wheel in a super speed and stop in my tracks at what I see, which of course causes my chair to jerk forward making me fall on the ground. I give it an eight for the face dive and one for the landing. After the initial pain passes I look around to see what Rachel screamed at and nearly start screaming myself at the sight I have to witness.

It's Kid Flash and Dick. Kid Flash is pinned against the wall with the younger teen kissing him vigorously. I can tell who wears the pants in this relationship, I wonder if it's the same way with Conner and Rachel, wait never mind bad mental images.

Back on topic, it seems even with the scream, neither of them felt flustered enough to stop eating each other. Until Rachel clears her throat and Kid Flash blushes a bright red and breaks away Dick, who doesn't seem the least embarrassed. He reminds me too much of Rachel, ugh.

Well, I don't think that they're going to be on a team together. Rachel and Conner won't be either. We try and separate the lovebirds as much as possible. Rachel normally acts very professional, but Conner gets too protective around her and doesn't let her fight.

"Is there something you need?" Kid Flash asks completely flushed. Almost to the color of our hair! I now realize that I'm still on the floor and no one noticed. Ugh, why must I be so abused! I groan in protest as I try and sit up and it works. I am now sitting on my butt, not much of an improvement. It's better than falling down the stairs though, been there done that.

"Oh, crap, Wally, here let me help you up," Rachel mutters picking me up and putting me back on the chair. Evil legs, why don't you work! I glare at my legs for a few minutes before I notice that everyone is staring at me.

"We need to pick teams, the hour must be up by now. What time is?" I ask out of the blue and Rachel pulls out her phone and I grab it out of her hands and look at it. It's 3am…no wonder I feel tired.

It takes a few minutes for us to gather everyone together into their uniforms and get their weapons ready. I just sit the control room looking over the cameras in the Watchtower. The rooms are specifically designed for each member to stay comatose, which is why we made the teams.

Speedy, Artemis, and Conner are going after Superman and Superboy. Rachel will get the lanterns, Ms. Martian will get Flash, Zatanna will look for Aquaman and Aqualad, while Kid Flash and Dick will get anyone else they encounter. Yeah, Dick and Kid Flash got to be on the same team after all because they trust each other…

"Alright, once we get to the Watchtower the zeta beams will lock automatically for security purposes. I've given code to two others besides me. So, if I die you all can get back. If we all die then we tried our best. Let's go," Rachel tells everyone as they walk through the zeta tubes. Rachel turns back to me and hands me something before jogging over to the tubes, typing something in and disappearing in a flash.

I look down at what's in my hand and find that it's her taser. It's specially made to take out anything less than 600Ibs. Batman is just a smidge paranoid. I look at the screen to see that they've all arrived in the Watchtower. Show time.

I put in my ear piece, "Can everyone hear me?" I ask over the com-link. I hear yeses from everyone . Conner and Arrows take off seconds later into a vent system. I look at the intricate system designed and tell them what turns to make until they get close to the room, which is filled to the brim with kryptonite.

"Conner, stop, any closer and the Kryptonite will affect you as well. Roy, Arty, you know what to do, but be careful there are two guards," I warn them as they slowly descend into the room. Roy quickly takes out the guards by smashing them over the head with a steel bar. The arrows quickly clean up all the kryptonite with lead coated nets. Once I see that all the Kryptonite is out of the way I tell Conner to go in. He quickly floats in and uses his heat vision to melt/ break the bars.

It's really creepy how much alike the three of them look. Though their hair choices are different. Superboy's is short, Superman's is well Superman's and Conner's is slightly longer and gets in his eyes a lot. Soon enough the wall shackles break and both fall to the ground. It looks like they're starting to stir time for the next phase to start.

"Rachel, go and get Lantern's rings. They're in the same room, but I bet the guys in there have Superman's powers. Be careful," I say to her and I bet right now behind the mask, she's rolling her eyes.

"What's going on?" I hear a different voice from behind me question cryptically. The person is male, and sounds buff. Just my luck, but I didn't hear the computer announce it and I know that the security system is working. Red Arrow is out cold on the couch due to pain pills. Either way I grab the taser ready to fight if I have to.

**I lovely and long chapter! Longest one I've written in a long time! Long was used twice in that sentence, not good.**

**Thought I should tell you that there're about two or three chapters left. **

**REVIEW**

**~Animerocker**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was planning on uplaoding this yesterday, but fanfiction was a no go on my computer. You have no idea how angry I was. Anyway, there will only be two more chapters after this, if I get some reviews. If I don't I might not write the sappy endings that everyone has been lookinf forward to. XD You have till I write it. If you find it complete and no updated chapter it's your fault. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I think it's about 2000 words! Like six pages on my word document. I put some good work into this...SO REVIEW**

Bruce's POV

"Come out," I hear the other worlds Wally commands, his voice wavering. I must say that he doesn't sound very convincing. He sounds more like a scared child. I come out of the shadows and see his shoulders droop in relief knowing that it wasn't an enemy. I smirk inwardly knowing that I brought him comfort, but I can never let it show outwardly. I have to keep up my heartless persona. I walk over to him and look at the monitors, seeing their progress with the Justice League.

"I thought that you were high on pain medication?" Wally questions almost playfully. I'm guessing that he and Rachel had something to do with lowering the dosage of medication I'm getting. I turn my attention from Wally to the monitors once more to see Rachel propelling herself down from the ceiling in a manner cat woman would be jealous of. It seems that she is rescuing the Lanterns, themselves, are being hung from chains on the wall and then surrounded by a force field. Rachel seems to be going for the rings in the middle of the room first.

"Wally, where are the guards? I thought this room-" Rachel begins to ask, but is interrupted by getting slammed against a nearby wall. I'm assuming that the enemies have absorbed the Maritain's powers.

Wally suddenly begins typing away at the computer and now all the screens are changing. He zooms in on the room that Rachel's in and changes the camera orientation to one that shows thermal sensors. "Rachel, I'm changing the visors on your mask to thermal. Your enemies have Martian cloaking abilities. Be careful, I'm not sure what else they have up their sleeves," Wally warns his best friend before she gets shoved against another wall.

"That information would have been useful two minutes ago, but thanks the thermal sensors in the mask are picking up the heat trail left by the enemies," Rachel replies and from what the screens are showing she's fighting back with explosives.

"Team, this is going to take me longer expected-" Wally starts but on the screen where Rachel is there is a loud piercing scream. I notice that the room is covered in smoke and ash. I can only guess that one of the explosives went off early and blew up too close to Rachel. I guess she wasn't as calculating as I guessed. Getting herself killed in this kind of situation is just an embarrassment to the bat name.

"Rachel, report," Wally nearly begs over the computer link, but the only thing that comes from it is static. Wally looks at the computer wide eyed. He just lost his best friend. The first loss is always the hardest, but Rachel told them the dangers going into this before the mission began.

As the smoke starts to clear two bodies are clearly visible and out cold, both are young girls about Ms. Maritain's age. Both of them seem to be badly burned, I take inventory of the room and find that the rings are missing from their cases, either Rachel got them or they blew away in the blast.

"Wally, what happened to Rachel?" I hear Conner growl over the speakers. I look down at Wally to see that he's rubbing his temples in distress. I grab the ear piece from Wally and take over for the teen.

"It seems that Rachel is MIA, Conner. I'd suggest getting on with your mission in her wake. She'd be disappointed otherwise," I remind not just Conner, but the entire team. "Start the next phase," I order them all, but keep an eye on the Lantern's room for even a trace of movement from Rachel.

Kaldur and Ms. Martian go into the room with Barry. He seems to be being kept in an energy cage that shorts his powers out. I'm going to need to learn how that one is made to keep Kid Flash's hands off my little bird. They thought I was too distracted against the pain medication to notice. Little did they know that the dosage had been changed.

Kaldur and Ms. Martian quickly engage the enemies, they seem to have the super's powers, but the enemies' efforts are quickly thwarted when Kaldur pulls out a stick of Kryptonite and they both go down. I wonder who's idea that was…it doesn't really matter, but it's a good idea either way.

Ms. Martian and Kaldur go over to the cage and short circuit it. Barry quickly gets up and starts testing his motion. Soon enough he's running around the room like nothing's happened. I roll my eyes at his antics and the fact that he isn't thinking of the bigger picture of this mission. I see Kaldur start to explain things to Barry and his eyes go wide remembering why he was in that cage to begin with and takes off with the two young heroes following him with slight smiles.

"Next group, get going. Any idea on why no other guards are coming after you?" I ask the group in general. I'm finding this mission is just going too perfectly, besides Rachel disgusting slip up.

"You sound proofed all the rooms, remember? Rachel and I hacked through the systems and turned off the main camera rooms, while streaming the real footage here. We then replaced the main screen with five minutes of the same footage in their respective rooms. With a bunch of unconscious guys in the rooms there isn't much to watch. They haven't noticed a thing," Wally answers me almost smugly until he reaches the part about Rachel and her death comes back to him full swing. I put a comforting arm on his shoulder before going back to the screens to see Zatanna taking down the next group of enemies without a problem, until the room is set on fire.

She quickly starts mumbling words and the fire becomes concentrated in a single large ball of flames. Zatanna directs it at her enemies capturing them into a cage similar to the ones that the Atlantian's were just in. I see that she's giving them a taste of their own medicine.

"Come on, Aqualad, Aquaman, it's time to wake up. I don't have time for you two to be out cold," Zatanna tell them impatiently spraying water on them with some spell.

"Hey, um, we're having a problem near the zeta tubes. It seems that the enemy has finally found us," Robin informs us as explosions go off around them. This makes my blood pressure drop. There are two reasons for this, one Robin is there with little protection and two I'm not their granting that protection. I mean one Robin already died on this mission. What's to say that my bird won't fall as well?

At this point Kid Flash and Robin are the only heroes in the hallway, but it seems that the others are on the way to help them, knowing that they are the youngest and one is my protégé.

I see Superman and Superboy come on the screen with Conner and the Arrow's following closely behind. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and continue to look for the other heroes. Ms. Martian, Barry, and Kaldur are breaking into multiple rooms and breaking the majority of the rooms and getting the heroes out.

"Enough, you really think that you can beat us? We've copied your powers, nearly killed you all and know all of your weaknesses. Minions, bring them to me, I want to see these little intruders for myself," a booming voice says over the Watchtower intercom. My eyes narrow slightly. I recognize that voice from somewhere.

My blood runs could at the sight before me. The halls are suddenly swarmed with enemies and all I can see is Robin getting thrown against a wall and then being thoroughly beaten till he's knocked out cold.

"Sucks only being able to watch, doesn't it?" Wally asks me with a depressed frown looking at the screen where he sees his friends getting hurt and then dragged off to what looks like the meeting hall. Wally takes the controls from here, bringing the computer to the hall and now most of the major heroes can be seen. They're in stasis fields. Now that I think about it, I'm very lucky that they weren't looking for non-metas or I'd be stuck like that.

All the young and escaped heroes are all thrown into the middle of the room with the main villain sitting at the head chair, my chair, with his back turned towards them.

"Who to kill second…I know you're watching Batman. I also know about the hacking of the system thanks to that explosion I set off when that other little hero was in there. It was so satisfying hearing her dying screams," the villain says making Conner struggle against his captors. The villain snaps his fingers.

The enemies bring Robin forward forcing him forward, since at this point he's dead weight. They throw him on the floor with a clattering thunk. The lackeys bring out a sharp butchers knife and put it to Robin's throat.

"You know, it's rude to kill a hero when they aren't conscience. I always pegged you for a person with class, eh, Slade?" Rachel's voice questions cynically throughout the room.

Suddenly, all the heroes under the stasis field start moving again and everyone springs into action. Everything gets a bit chaotic at this point. The only person I'm paying any attention to is Robin. Right when the battle starts, Rachel swings down from the beams overhead and picks Robin up and out of danger. She hands him to Kid Flash and quickly looks over their injuries. In all honesty she should be looking at her own. Her costume is ripped and torn in multiple places, she's covered in burns and I think her left ankle is broken.

"Rachel, duck!" I hear Conner yell to her and she pushes the boys down with her as a chunk of debris passes over head.

The fighting ends relatively uneventful, the only interesting thing that happened was when Wonder Woman tied Slade up. It was mostly the language used, but still.

"Wally, I'm going to unlock the zeta tubes. I think it's time to head back," Rachel says to one of the cameras. Kid Flash picks Robin up who's awake now, but injured and takes off towards the transporter. I let out a sigh of relief, my little bird is coming home.

**Enjoy it? I felt I got the inner parent of Bruce and a little bit of his cold heartedness in there. There will be explanations in the next chapter if you REVIEW...otherwise you'll never know what happened...DUN DUN DUN!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
>REVIEW, if I haven't mentioned it enough...XD<strong>

**PSS  
>I do not own Younge Justice<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**My friend convinced me to finish this...I guess I should too!**

**Dick's POV**

Arriving back at the cave to see Bruce standing there waiting for me made my really crappy day good. As soon as I'm announced by the computer, whose voice seems to be a little off since the attack, he strides over to me and takes me off Wally's back and straight to the infirmary. On my into the infirmary I see Roy (Red Arrow, still rolling my eyes over that one) and my worlds Artemis talking to each other on the stark white bed sheets matching the wrappings on both their bodies.

When Bruce comes in with me in his arms all beaten up and bloody both theirs eyes go wide. "Is Robin going to be okay?" Artemis asks and I give her a shaky smile.

"I'm just feeling the aster of the last battle. I'll be flying again in a few weeks-" I begin saying until Bruce gives me his 'you're out until I say you're out looks', "More like a few very whelming months," I tell them recanting what I had just said. Roy frowns at the information, but surprisingly doesn't challenge it. Now, maybe I'm dreaming right now because Roy challenges everything and fights with anything that has powers of authority over him. Speaking of dreaming I'm getting really tired. I close my eyes just as I'm getting put on a bed.

"Are you sure that you can't stay longer? Just until he wakes up?" I hear Wally begging someone as I come back to the world of consciousness. I try and move some muscles to test my response and surprisingly nothing is hurting too badly. I thought that I had a lot more injuries, maybe it was all in my head?

"Look, we've waited four days. My Batman isn't going to wait much longer. He's already coming to escort us back himself," I hear Rachel explain to Wally. I guess her Bruce saw an injury or something. Nothing gets a Batman going like an injured bird. Wait, I've been out cold for four days! This can't be good. I guess I did get a nasty beating after all. Alfred and Bruce must be freaking out, I wonder if Bruce found out about Wally.

I let of a little groan as I try and open my eyes. Suddenly, I feel someone start to shake my shoulders. "Rob, dude, you're alive! Come on wake up!" Wally yells shaking me some more. I hear the sound of crutches hitting the floor in a rhythmic motion until is stops close to us. Then the sound a smack echoes in the room. As quickly as I was being shaken I'm dropped back on the bed.

"Idiot, he has a head injury. That's only going to make it worse. Be a little considerate," Rachel chastises. I feel gentle hands on my back pull me up so I'm in a sitting position. I open my eyes for the first time in days to see that everything is about the same as when I went to sleep. The cave even from in here looks like a mess, with some beams still down and machinery sparking dangerously. Note to self, fix that before the cave gets set on fire, again.

I move my eyes over to the other two people giving me worried looks. I give them a grin and Wally's shoulders visibly slump in relief. Rachel puts a comforting arm on his shoulder. I very Batman like thing to do. I guess he's rubbed off on her a bit. I wonder if I'll ever act like that…hehehe that'll be the day.

"I'll go and get Batman, you cuddle till I get back," Rachel says smirking at us playfully. I feel the heat rising my face. She wiggles her eyebrows a bit before leaving the room with her crutches. I wonder if her ankle is broken, fractured or sprained…it's not wrapped too badly so it's probably sprained.

I turn my attention back to the speedster next to me to see that he's only inches from my face. "So, Batman knows. Thought I should warn you that I can't touch without being maimed," Wally tells me with a grin and a let out a chuckle. I'm surprised that he isn't afraid of Bruce. Normally he'd be listening to whatever Batman tells him. Then it hit me, Rachel is distracting him. I guess she had her own set of problems with her Bruce.

"Maim? There are a lot of other things he could do to make you squirm. What did he threaten you with? I have to know!" I exclaim loud enough to have Wally cover me mouth with his hand. He peeks over at the door to make sure that no one heard me.

"Dude, Rachel arranged this so we had like four minutes of quality time before Bats comes. I know we aren't going to get any time alone with your mentor watching us at all times," Wally explains pleadingly. I roll my eyes at Wally. Here's the thing about Bruce, he's busy and though he knows everything I don't think he would actually maim Wally. Mostly because it would make me upset and possibly get him thrown in prison…if he was caught.

"Robin!" I hear the relived voice of Bruce exclaim when he sees me awake and talking. He glares at Wally who sprints over to Rachel and hides behind her. Yep, that's my boyfriend…hiding behind another version of me. How appropriate.

Now that I'm looking everyone over, they're all in civilian clothes! I guess we've shut down operations for a couple days since everyone had to have been hurt. Bruce comes over, very out of character, and gives me a tight fatherly hug. I missed this, at some point during the battle I thought that I wasn't going to make it back to my family. I wonder if Bruce feels like that when he goes on a mission.

"Put your glasses on, we're going to get in contact with the league from Rachel's dimension. I figure you'd want to see their version of Batman," Bruce tells me with a smirk and I grab the glasses out of his outstretched hand. I put the shades quickly and get up slowly, testing my head injury. When I knew that I wouldn't pass out from the injury I follow Bruce and the others to the zeta tubes.

When we reach the zeta tubes there's a new hookup area for the dimensional gateway. It looks like Wally2 has been busy building it since he's at the gateway with a laptop plugged into it, staring at the screen intently. "Wally, you're going to go blind staring the screen like that. I'll take over. We can go blind together," Rachel teases him as she limps over on her crutches to where her best friend is, gingerly sitting down and taking the computer from him.

Within the next five minutes the rest of Rachel's team has flocked over. Roy (Speedy) and Artemis were talking about something archery related, while Zatanna, Kaldur, and Ms. Martian were all talking about magic. Conner enters the room with some tagalongs. He seems to have Superboy following him around with Superman not all that far behind. Today is weird, it's official.

"Is there something that I can help you two with? You've been following me around for four days?" Conner questions the two from my dimension exasperatedly. His hands were balled in fists and it seems like he's on the verge of losing his temper. The other dimensions Conner has much better anger control than ours, considering this has been going on for four days now and he hasn't snapped.

"You're different from me," Superboy states blankly and Conner just nods his head stiffly. Obliviously he really doesn't understand what being said to him. Superboy is extremely jealous at the moment. Conner can fly and use all of Superman's powers, but only to an extent. I've noticed that he can't lift the same weight and his skin isn't indestructible, since it was pierced by that pillar the other day.

"Yes, I am. You're powers will come with time. Just be patient and maybe if Superman were to help you, you'd be able to develop them faster," Conner replies to him glaring daggers at Superman, who he punched last time he came here. Superman returns the glare, but before he gets to reply Wally2 is shushing them.

"Batman to Young Justice Team," A voice sounds from over the computer. I guess that's Rachel's Bruce. I see Rachel give a smile to him as she plugs in her communicator. That thing is a miracle worker, I mean I have no idea how Wally2 found the frequency that makes inter-dimensional communication possible. It shouldn't be possible after all.

"We read you loud and clear. Wally and I are going to turn the portal on, now," Rachel tells him flipping a switch near her head. The portal flares to life and someone comes from the other side. It's another Batman. I wonder how this is going to work. I mean, two of them in one room? Will the apocalypse happen? So many questions.

I can tell from here he's only looking for one person really. He's looking for his daughter, who, even though he'd never admit it, he missed like crazy. Once his eyes land on her and her injured leg. This is going to be interesting.

"Sorry, but it's part of the job," Rachel apologizes to her mentor, but he only gives a glare back. Oh, dear, this isn't good. I guess they've had this happen before. Rachel is about to say something until her Bruce gives her a look.

"We aren't having this discussion here," her Bruce tells her shortly. She shoots him back a glare. I guess they aren't on the best terms with each other when it comes to injuries. This worries me, will I start having trouble with Bruce? Rachel sighs softly and gets up off the floor carefully and comes over to me.

"Here, Wally and I made this for you. It's to keep in touch. It takes pictures and everything," Rachel says handing me a communicator with robin on it. Rachel motions for her team to follow her through the portal. Conner comes up to her and picks her up bridal style, in front of Bruce. Does he have a death wish? Rachel rolls her eyes and tosses her crutches at the wall near of the cave. I guess that they aren't taking anything from our dimension home. Bruce just ignores him and guides the rest of the team through the portal.

Rachel gives us one last wave from behind Conner's head before disappearing behind the gateway that goes turns off right after they enter it.

"They're gone," Wally states and everyone turns to him and gives him the 'duh' look. He's such an idiot sometimes, but he's my idiot.

**Another long chapter just for my readers! Feed back would be nice because the next chapter is the last one! And then this series is over for good. Yep, that's right. There isn't going to be a third installment. I'm just too busy for it at this point in time. Sorry! **

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Please review! Seriously, I'm begging**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I'm not sure if this is going to be the last chapter or not, but I'll talk about that at the end. Enjoy the fluffy ending...**

Rachel's POV

I'm looking over the Gotham newspaper while sipping a cup of hot tea in the early hours of the morning. The crime rate is at an all-time low, for once. It seems that the newest Robin, Tim, is doing a good job keeping up with Batman and keeping the badies in jail. Seeing another Robin running around Gotham is strange. By the time I turned eighteen I was done with being Robin which broke Bruce's heart, but it had to be done. I had to spread my wings. So, I left Gotham for a time and went to a new city.

After I left Bruce took in Jason, though Joker killed him. That's when he called me in to personally train his newest ward, Tim. I was a bit skeptical to the boy's skills at first, but he came around to becoming a level headed Robin.

Looking back on things it's been a long time since I've been Robin, the leader of Young Justice or have been back to Dick's dimension. It's been about eight years since I'd physically seen Dick and Wally, six years since I became Nightwing, five since I married Conner and four since I had my only daughter Clare. Conner and I were both surprised when I tuned out pregnant, then again he is more human than alien. Clare was a surprise, but of the best kind. Bruce was furious when he found out, but Clark was even worse. He nearly killed Conner.

"Mami!" I hear the soft voice of my daughter calling throughout the room. I'm also making sure she stays with her roots and knows my native tongue. It took the team all of four years to find out that English wasn't my first language. At this point in time I'm trying to teach her English as well, it's a work in progress.

"What is it, Clare?" I ask her quietly knowing that Conner's asleep in the other room. Surprisingly enough, Bruce offered Conner a job with Wayne Industries after we got married. I think it was a peace offering, but Bruce works him like a dog. On top of Superhero duties he needs all the sleep he can get. He's always asking how I lived with Bruce for all those years and didn't pass out from exhaustion. I always give the same answer, "I had an Alfred to keep him in line and let me sleep." I'm not saying that Alfred is dead, he isn't. The thing is Alfred doesn't get into the whole Wayne Industries thing. He lets Bruce handle that.

I come out of my revere when Clare comes into view, she's still wearing her pajamas. Her long black hair is a rat's nest, which she inherited from me, and she's rubbing the sleep out of her icy blue eyes that she inherited from her father.

"I had a bad dream," Clare tells me as she climbs into my lap and cuddling up to me. At least her dreams are just made up monsters, not like the ones that haunt me. I rock her back and forth in my arms and tell her it's not real until she falls asleep.

"I see that you got her to go back to sleep," Conner says walking over to me and kissing my forehead. I nod moving her over to the couch, laying her down and covering her with an old blanket.

"Sorry if we woke you. I know that you need all the sleep you can get," I apologize to him and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Rachel, I'm fine. I barely get to see you two anymore. Either one of us is on a mission, Clare's with Bruce or we're working. I just want to spend some quality time with you for a few minutes. I don't care how much sleep I lose over it," he explains bringing his lips to mine, we continue this lovely moment until my communicator goes off. It's Wally's ring tone, of course. I try and untangle myself from Conner's hold, but de doesn't seem to want to let go of me. I drag him along with me when I flip open the device and answer it.

"This better be important, Wally," I snap over the phone and I can hear him sigh over the phone. I guess he knows that he's interrupted something.

"When are you coming to give the team a mission. They're driving me insane!" Wally shouts over the communicator. I roll my eyes and a feel Conner holding back laughter from behind me.

Wally is the 'Den Mother' of the Young Justice team when he isn't working with his Uncle in the lab. The new young justice team has another speedster, a Robin, Wonder Girl, a new Lantern and an alien named Raven. All of them are new to the hero business. Yes, I'm considering Robin new because when I joined the team I already had four years of training under my belt, not two years. He still has more training than all the other heroes, which is just irritating. At this point in time, Wally and Ms. Martian swap the den mother position, while I took Batman's place with being in command of the division and giving missions and Artemis does training.

"Wally, there isn't anything for them. You know as well as I do that they aren't ready. Shouldn't Artemis be training them anyway?" I question him and I hear another sigh. I guess Artemis is a no show, that's odd. I better check on her later.

"She called in sick this morning. Apparently she has some sort of stomach bug. Can you take over training today with Conner? I really need a break because I'm going to kill Bart if I'm near him any longer," Wally explains to me. Bart is the new speedster and he doesn't get along with Wally at all. I look at Conner who moves away from me to call Bruce and see if he can take the day off to save Wally's ass. He comes back a few minutes later giving me a thumbs up.

"Fine, we'll be there in two hours," I reply and snap the phone shut. I look over to where Clare is and see that she's peering over the couch hopefully. I guess she wants to come to the mountain. No matter how many times I tell her no she still thinks she's coming.

"No, you're going to be spending the day with Grandpa Bruce," Conner tells Clare picking her up off the couch and spinning her around making her squeal in delight. One thing that she got from me is her love of heights. She's always trying to climb the raptors in the Cave of Solitude. Conner and I thought it would be funny to mash the names of Superman's and Batman's man caves together to create our own.

Within the next to hour and a half all three of us are in the Batcave with Bruce. Clare quickly runs over to him and hugs him tightly. "Thanks for watching her. Conner and I have to go and rescue Wally," I thank him again. I know for a fact the Clare is a handful of energy.

"It's no problem. You two just come back in one piece. I know Bart can cause meltdowns," Bruce reminds me. Ugh, training Bart can be a pain. I suppress a groan and Conner starts laughing again. Jerk.

Suddenly the main computer goes off indicating Bruce got an email? He gets emails on this thing? Then I notice the URL and it looks like it's from my old communicator that I gave Dick awhile back. I guess they figured out how to email on it…good for them.

I move over to the computer and click on the link. It looks like a slideshow of Kid Flash, who is now Flash, and Dick in Europe together, luckily there isn't anything scandalous in the pictures because my daughter is in the room. Of course the last one is a picture of them kissing. I'm glad at the moment that Clare is playing with the giant penny in the corner of the room.

"Cute, I'll have to send them something back later," I comment and took at my watch before motioning Conner to the zeta transporter. I'm about to walk through when I feel Clare grab onto my leg without any intention of letting go. I sigh and take her off my leg.

"Clare, I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to go and save Uncle Wally. You know if your tati and I didn't no one would. I'll see you soon," I tell her kissing her forehead and stepping through the transporter. I guess it's all well that ends well in the day of a hero, whether it's saving the earth or Wally from the Young Justice team.

**So, did you enjoy the fluffness? Anyways I want to ask you, the readers, if you would like another chapter. I'd love for some feedback on that one because I have a few ideas for another chapter. So Review or PM something if you want another chapter!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Thanks for reading all the chapters! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yea! I did it!**

Dick's POV

It's been eight years since I've last seen Rachel and her Young Justice team, but I decided to send her a message of a trip Wally and I are on at the moment. We're taking a ship across the English Channel actually. Wally didn't want to go anywhere that didn't have English as the main language. I told him that I speak four languages and could translate…then the argument turned to the fact that I wouldn't translate things properly for him. I'm not going to deny that, I might have done that once on an international mission in Spain.

"Did it actually go through?" Wally asks skeptically peering at the computer on my wrist with a large send icon showing. I roll my eyes at the red head doubting my computer skills. You think I after hacking the Batcave's computer system and the Pentagon's, the time barrier would be no problem…

"Yes, Wally, it went through. That's why it said it sent," I reply closing the screen before anyone noticed the abnormality of it. Suddenly, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me close.

"You know, I'm just making sure it sent. No need to get snappy," he replies pressing his lips to the back of my neck. Someone is in a cuddling mood today. I turn around to face Wally and pull his face close to mine. I'm about to kiss him when my phone goes off. Wally sighs and pulls away as I dig through my pockets to find it. I pull the phone out to see that it's Bruce on the other end, this can't be good. Bruce and I normally don't talk to each other. We stopped talking after I became Nightwing four years ago. He replaced me soon after wards so that didn't help our relationship at all. Apparently, he's having a hard time controlling the new Robin, or at least that's what Barbra's been telling me. Barbra has taken over her father's position as head of police a year ago.

It seems that whatever Bruce needs, he desperate for help. "Bruce what is it?" I ask him when I put the phone to me ear. I feel Wally nearly vibrating next to me trying to listen to the conversation.

"I need you back at the cave. Something bad has happened and I need your help. And I know Wally is listening, so he can come too," Bruce replies hanging up the phone. I let out a sigh, there is never anytime for vacation as a hero.

"Guess it's time to go?" Wally asks me putting on his Flash face instead of the playful happy face he normally wears. I nod and wait for the ship to dock so we can get to a zeta tube transporter. Wally and I decide to enter the cave in our civilian clothing. We find one in a back alley and enter into the Batcave.

I look around the cave and see that it looks almost the exact same as it did when I left. The only thing different about the cave is that there are two kids on the medical tables. I send a glare to Bruce who is getting his arm stitched up as I walk over to the kids, one is Jason Todd who is about thirteen and the other is kid is between four and five years of age. Both of them have bandages covering their bodies from nearly head to toe.

"What happened to them?" I growl at my old mentor who pulls off his cowl and gives me a sad look, considering these are the first words I've said to him in four years.

"Jason had a close call with the Joker and is still recovering. This is a boy whose parents just recently passed. He was nearly killed as well. His name is Tim Drake," Bruce informs me and Wally whose standing close by watching the hostile conversation that's going on between the two original bats.

"And where does this include me helping you?" I question him and I can feel my eyes narrowing slightly. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head of slightly and see Wally giving me a look that's telling me to calm down. I put my head on his shoulder and let out a breath calming myself down enough to hear Bruce's reply.

"Dick, I was wonder if you could take care of Tim. Jason is a handful as it is and Alfred can't handle another child. I know this is asking a lot of you, but I really need the help and you know I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate," Bruce begs me. I turn to Wally and motion of him to come to the side so we can talk this over.

"What do you think Wally?" I question him looking over at Tim with his tiny childlike features, his short chestnut brown hair, and his innocent face lost in a deep sleep. Could I really leave this kid to live with Bruce? No scratch that, can I let him live with Jason?

I feel a rush of wind go past me and see Wally running around Tim checking the kid out while he's sleeping. He comes back to me and starts jumping up and down. "Can we keep him?" He asks me like a child wanting to take in a lost puppy. Wally has always been one for lost causes, I mean he's in a relationship with the ex-boy wonder. I take another look at Tim and turn back to Wally and nod my head. Wally gets really excited now and starts running in circles. He's such a child, and now he has to help me raise one. Oh, what have I gotten myself into?

"Bruce, we'll take him in, but I need to ask him if he wants this first. I remember being in this situation and it's not fun," I remind him and Wally and I wait for Tim to wake up…

It takes about an hour or so, but Tim wakes up screaming. Ahh, nightmares. I still get them even after all these years. I walk over to him and pull him into a tight hug and rub soothing circles into his back. He didn't even notice that he's hugging a complete stranger.

"You feel safe, who are you? My name is Tim," he asks me after he calms down. I give him a smile and give his head a pat.

"My name is Richard Grayson, me and my friend Wally are thinking of adopting you. Would you like that?" I explain the situation to him quietly and he looks me and Wally over. This kid reminds me of me after I lost my parents and I bet this is how Bruce felt waiting for me to see if I wanted to live with him.

"Um, okay. But where are we now?" he whisper to me eyeing Bruce in the background looking afraid of him.

"We're in the Batcave. That's Batman and I'm Nightwing, the red head over there is Flash, and the other kid who's sleeping is Robin," I whisper reply to him and watch his eyes go wide. He months 'wow' out and jumps up and gives me a tackled hug. I return the hug and Wally sends me a glare, he's totally jealous of a four, five year old? I'm going to have to ask about that one.

"You're a superhero? You look like a normal guy!" he exclaims jumping on my lap and then Wally finally had enough. He picks the kid up and takes him for a lap around the cave, Flash style. Tim had a blast. This is going to be what life is like from now on. Me taking care of both my children. I quickly flip my phone open and send a message to Rachel,

_Have any tips on raising a toddler? And possibly a speedster?_

_**Thanks for reading! It was hard this last week or so because I had midterms! THis would have been up much earlier...just saying.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! they make me happy. =)**_

_**~Animerocker**_

_**PS**_

_**Don't own young justice...**_


	14. Bonus

**So, I decided to add a bonus chapter, just for you guys! It's a Valentine's day fic...I'm kinda a few days late though. Sorry about that. I really haven't had anytime to just sit down and write. So, it's four days late...my bad, enjoy!**

**Dick's POV**

Tonight is one of those rare nights when I get to sleep for more than two hours. Actually, I've been put on bed rest after getting shot in the arm a few days ago. There was a bit of a fight between Wally and me. I lost, that's happening more and more often lately. I think I'm losing my edge, but it is Valentine's Day tomorrow, wait it's actually today, and I have a feeling that Wally is planning something interesting, so I'm giving in a little bit. Then again it's lovely just to have my head on my pillow and my speedster curled up next to me. The problem is that I have this sinking feeling something is going to happen, something that isn't good…suddenly there is a loud pounding at the door of my room.

The only other person that lives in the house with me and Wally is Tim, who is now thirteen. He hasn't been around nearly as much as he used to. Now he is training to be the new Robin, while Jason tries to find himself a new identity, so basically Bruce stole Tim from me. Just the fact that Tim is knocking on the door at three in the morning is worrying me. I try to untangle myself from Wally who in turn lifts up a pillow from underneath him and flings it at the door. It ends up completely missing the door and smashing a lamp…

I grab a strategically placed glass of water and dump it over Wally's head. Wally shoots out of bed and looks around. He notices the broken lamp and the pillow in the corner of the room and gives me a sheepish smile.

"It was closer than last time," he reminds me. Last time he hit me in the face while I was trying to get clothes out of the closet. Okay, so the room is basically a square, a door to the front, bed to the back, dresser that had a lamp on it to the right, and a closet to the far left. He never hits the door…he's never even remotely close to it.

The pounding from the other side of the door continues and Wally finally lets me go. "Wally, Dick, get up! This is an emergency!" I hear Tim shouting through the door. Wally quickly runs to the door with me following closely behind. I grab my utility belt from behind the door, just in case.

"Dick, get over here now! The problem is in the living room!" Wally yells to me. I pick up my pace and head straight into the living room, almost falling down a flight of stairs.

When I turn into the living room, which consists of all of a couch, a love seat, and a television, I see a young girl about Tim's age dressed in a bulky red t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants on the ground with a familiar butterfly clip in her hair. I bend down and take her pulse, yep, she's alive and it looks like she's breathing too.

Right when my hands leave her neck her eyes flutter open to reveal an icy blue that I've only seen on two people in my lifetime. "Where am I?" the girl asks rubbing the back of her head. When she notices the three of us in the room she sends us a glare that makes Tim and Wally jump. I'm completely immune to glares at this point in my life.

"You're Clare Kent, right? I'm Dick Grayson and if your mother has told you anything about dimension hopping then you know who I am," I explain to her and she snaps her fingers remembering something and nods her head slowly.

"My mom has mentioned her adventures here a few times. Bart is so dead when my parents get to him," she mutters darkly taking in her surroundings.

"How did you even get here?" Tim asks suddenly and rudely. I thought that Alfred had gotten that attitude out of him. I guess I'll need to mention that again later. Clare glares at Tim again and I swear she's trying not to go all laser eyes on him.

"I'm here because an idiot speedster thought it was funny to force me out of bed and chuck me through a portal…without knowing where it would lead. Mind you, he's about eighteen right now. He acts like he's six," she replies to Tim pulling her braided hair out from behind her back and playing with the red and blue ribbons weaved through it.

"You're welcome to stay here until this gets sorted out-" Wally begins, but is cut off by a blast that comes through the window. What the hell is going on in my city? I've been out of commission for all of two nights! I have Con and Ms. M watching the city!

I look out of the hole that's in my apartment now and see that it's Con and Ms. M fighting a villain that has a vendetta against my apartment. I motion for all of us to get to higher ground and we all sprint to the top of the building. "Tim, get Clare out of here. I don't want her getting hurt. Wally, you and I are going to have to help, whether my arm is buster or not," I tell him slowly as I see Tim leading Clare away from the two of us.

"Dick, you aren't fighting. If your stitches come out again I might have to kill you. You will stay and watch this fight. Help from the shadows if you have to, but don't fight. Please, for me?" Wally asks me with the puppy dogs that he knows I can't fight…I mumble a fine and he runs back to get his suit on and goes off to fight.

I turn back to where Tim and Clare are supposed to be hiding and find that they've been cornered by a few thugs on the edge of the rooftop. Tim is surprisingly being very protective of Clare. He normally isn't one to trust. The only thing is, he gets hit by one of the goons and staggers off the building with Clare holding his arm. I know it's about a sixty foot drop. I think I might have just watch Tim and Clare fall to their deaths. That is until, I see Clare floating up with Tim in her arms. She uses her heat vision and basically melts the guy's feet to the building before landing a few feet away.

"You okay?" I hear her ask quietly as Tim looks at her disbelievingly. I guess he didn't realize that she probably had some Kryptonian powers. I notice her snap her finger in his face before he gets up and hugs her.

"Thanks for saving my life," he whisper to her. I roll my eyes. I swear if he's such a bad flirt. He needs lessons from someone and it's not going to be Wally. I see Clare get him up off the ground and she moves them over to me.

"Is there anything that we can do to help them?" Clare asks still holding Tim up and what's kind of funny is the fact that Tim is blushing a little bit. Clare is much like her father and grandfather and is completely oblivious to all emotions around her…

I return my attention back to the fight and see that Con and Ms. M are getting their butts kicked. I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do, sure I have my utility belt, but what is that really going to do when I only have my left arm to throw things with.

All of the sudden there is an explosion from the area near the major fighting and a net captures the villains. This gave Con and Ms. M the chance to grab them and take them into custody. The only question that's running through my mind is who took distracted them?

"What is he doing here?" I hear Clare mumble when squinting to see someone off onto a distant rooftop. She's totally using her enhanced vision to see something. I suddenly feel two arms wrap around my waist and I jab the person in the gut and flip them onto their back. I hear an oomph come from the assailant. I look down and see that it's Wally. Oops, I hope that I didn't hurt him too badly.

"I should have learned not to do that by now," Wally says rubbing the part of his head that hit the ground. He's such an idiot sometimes, but he's my idiot. I hear quiet steps moving towards us and pull out one of my many throwing weapons and wait for the person to come out into the light.

"Apollo, you can come out. Hiding isn't going to work here," Clare tells this mysterious Apollo character. A young man walks out of the shadows, he's wearing a blue version of the red arrow costume, he has blonde hair and his eyes are covered by a domino mask. I can only guess that this is Artemis' kid. I mean he's name is Apollo…can they get any more obvious?

"Um, Clare, which one of us gets to kill Bart when we get back?" Apollo asks Clare with a raised eyebrow and she cracks a grin for him.

"I doubt that either of us will even get the chance. My parents probably already dealt with him," Clare tells him waiving her hand lightly in front of her face. Then the two break apart and turn to us. Apollo gives us a wary look before another explosion goes off over our heads. Wally tackles me to the ground and covers me from it. Of course I smack my injured arm on the ground, but luckily the stiches didn't open up.

"That was a warning shot. Step away from the girl and no one gets hurt," an eerily familiar voice threatens as this mystery person appears coming out of the shadows. It turns out to be a woman in her thirties holding an explosive disk in her hand. Wally and I look her over quickly to realize that it's Rachel!

"Rachel, it's Dick and Wally!" I explain to her quickly and she drops her weapons and runs over to Clare and engulfs her into a huge bear hug. Tim, Apollo, Wally and I all get up off the ground and roll our eyes at her mother bear attitude.

"Come on, Wally is going to open a portal for us in about a minute. Apollo, your mother is worried sick, but thanks for saving them," Rachel tells him. Apollo breaks away from us and waits next to her.

"What happened to Kid Idiot and Robin?" Clare questions Rachel with a smile on her face waiting for the answer.

"Well, Bruce has Robin hanging from the stalactites in the Batcave. Your father has Bart hanging in the entrance hall at the young justice cave," Rachel explains to Clare while Apollo is chuckling behind her.

Clare whispers something to her mom who nods. Clare walks over to us, well over to Tim, and kisses his cheek. "Long distance relationships aren't really my thing, but I could tell you kind of liked me. Happy Valentine's Day," I hear her whisper right as the portal opens. Clare goes back to Rachel, who is smirking and goes through it, and Apollo, who has a shocked expression on his face, Clare grabs his hands and pulls him through the portal. It closes right behind them.

"She kissed me," Tim mumbles, blushing a crimson red, and touching his cheek confused. I think I'm going to have a talk with him later.

"So, Dick, it is Valentine's Day…wanna celebrate?" Wally mummers suggestively into my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I think I'm going to vomit. Please, don't do that when I'm around!" Tim yells glaring at us. I can tell that Wally didn't care since he's trailing kisses down my neck.

"Zeta Beam transporter is in the back alley," Wally tells him pulling back towards the stairs to our apartment, not waiting for his reply. When we get back to the living we spot the hole in the wall.

"Give me five minutes," Wally says running around the house at super speed and patching the wall up. It didn't look good as new, but it's better than nothing.

"Come on, time for some fun," Wally urges me and give him a peck on the lips before walking back to the bedroom.

"You're such a tease, Wonder Boy," Wally grumbles chasing after me. Valentine's Day does have its perks…

**Over 2000 words all for you! Comment, review...read again. Which every you want. I thought it was a bit fluffy at the end. Happy late Valentine's day, Forever Alone day, or National Ferris Wheel day...which ever one you prefer. **

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Young Justice...or Valentine's day**


	15. Bonus 2

**I missed writing one-shots for this story! Enjoy!**

Invisible

Dick's POV

I've never felt more invisible, well as Dick Grayson anyway. As Robin life, is so much easier, well, minus the injuries...that Dick Grayson has to deal with the next day. Dick Grayson just sits on the side lines, gets himself kidnapped, reads math textbooks, gets kidnapped, speaks six different languages fluently, and did I mention gets kidnapped?

At the current moment I'm tied, rather poorly, to a metal chair, and, for an added bonus, I'm blindfolded. The chair and I are currently lying on the floor and my face is in the dirt. I think my nose might be broken…great. See at these moments I'd love to become Robin, untie myself and spring into action, but alas I'm stuck in the dark, completely forgotten in the fray of battle between my teammates and the gang members that took me hostage on my way home from school.

On top of all that my teammates don't even know who I am, except for Wally, who's dating the Boy Wonder, not Dick Grayson and Artemis who found out about my ID a few years ago. Even after the whole 'Rescue the League' thing a few months ago, I'm still not allowed to tell anyone my civilian ID. I feel that I could be a lot more of a help if I could. Stupid rules…

It's public knowledge at this point in time that Kid Flash and Robin are dating, but the team knows Kid Flash's civilian name and not Robin's. So, Dick Grayson is still single and face down on the FLOOR! Yep, I think the broken nose and taste of dirt is getting to me.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me up from the floor. I can tell that it's Wally without even looking, he seems to be really nervous because he's vibrating. "Dick, you are okay?" Wally whispers super concerned about my wellbeing. I feel the ropes fall to the ground.

"I've been better and I think my nose is broken…you know when I ended up on the floor…after you skidded into it," I hiss at him and take the blindfold off my face. I look at Wally's face to see that he looks really guilty.

"Come on, Boy Blunder, I'm taking you home to get your nose looked at by Alfred. Screw what Batman says," Wally mutters picking me up bridal style and whisking me off to my house.

About an hour later, my nose is back in place and Bruce is chewing out Wally for taking me home while I sit in the living room near the grandfather clock and wait for someone to show up. While I wait I read Macbeth, just some light reading that Bruce gave me. I read for about ten minutes before I feel a gush of wind pass me. It's Wally, and it seems he's changed into his civilian clothes

"Hey, Boy Wonderful, what're you reading?" Wally asks, looking at the cover and wrinkling his nose in disgust after reading the title.

"Dark stuff dude," Wally comments, sitting down next to me and taking my hands while closing the book. I give him an annoyed look and am about to comment when he pulls me into his chest. I can hear his rapid heartbeat from underneath his clothes and feel the warmth of his body.

"Sorry about making you feel invisible during the fight…and breaking your nose," Wally apologizes quietly while I give him my famous crackle.

"Dude, it happens. Dick Grayson is supposed to be invisible, you know, to keep the whole Robin secret safe…" I reply and he doesn't seem to be convinced.

"I don't want you to feel invisible, no matter which persona you are," Wally says kissing my temple lightly. I can tell that he's being really careful about touching since Bruce is around.

* * *

><p>Conner's POV<p>

Returning from missions has always sucked for me. All the mentors come to check on their partners. All of them, that is, except for mine. Superman finds no point in coming near me, or wanting to help my training. Instead he's let Batman take over for him. On top of that, since I'm dating Rachel Superman thinks that Batman is an even better training buddy for me. Yea, right. He knows Batman's going to kill me one of these days during training for even thinking of dating his precious daughter.

Back to the present moment, I'm watching everyone get a pat on the back or a good hair ruffling. Even Miss Martian's Uncle is here and he doesn't even like her after finding out about the whole White Martian thing three years ago. I notice that Black Canary is watching to see if I'll have a meltdown. I know the entire League is waiting for it. They just want me to do something that will get Superman here.

"Conner, is everything alright?" I hear Miss Martian ask over the mental link. This causes everyone on the team to look towards me. I shrug my shoulders as a universal no and lean on the rock walls of the mountain and wait for this torture to end.

It takes about ten minutes for all the mentors to leave before we have to be debriefed by Batman. I only half-listen to the lecture he's giving us about team work and how we need to work better together. He dismisses us, but I notice on the way out that he pulls Rachel aside and whispers something to her. Even with my super hearing I can't tell what he said, but her eyes go wide with surprise when he does.

I ignore them and walk to my room, closing the door behind me. I go to my bed and lie down, hoping to fall asleep. Within three minutes that dream is crushed when I hear a light knock at the door. "Come in," I mutter, knowing that whoever it is will either go away or enter at their own risk. The person comes and sits down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it? Bruce said that something was bothering you and I think he was right," Rachel says rubbing soothing circles into my back, but I refuse to look at her. I don't want her to see how vulnerable I am at the moment.

"Not really," I reply. Instead of leaving like a normal person would at this point, Rachel sighs and lies down next to me. I can tell without even looking at her that she's rubbing her chin absentmindedly, trying to figure out what's bothering me.

"Is this about the mentor thing after every mission?" Rachel questions me and I sigh in reply. I roll over to face her. I see that her blue eyes aren't being covered by a mask and that she seems genuinely worried about me.

"Maybe," I mutter and Rachel gives me a sympathetic look.

"Conner, you don't need Superman to have a mentor. You can always come to Batman or even Canary, hell even Red Tornado would give you a pat on the back and a good checking over if he wanted to. You're by no means alone or invisible to anyone here. Especially me. If you ever need a good cheering up, you know where to find me," Rachel replies kissing me lightly on the lips before walking out of the room and leaving me much happier than when I arrived.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy! **

**~Animerocker**


	16. Bonus 3

**So, I've been coming up with random drabbles...next chapter will have the other dimensions Robin in it.**

What makes you beautiful

Wally's POV

It's ridiculous how self-conscious the Boy Wonder is, well, when he isn't in costume. Even though he's Robin when he's fighting crime, when he's in civilian clothes he's just a fifteen year old teenager…with serious self-confidence issues.

He never stops wondering what the team thinks of him, or if he's good enough for Bruce, my favorite is if he even deserves the life he has. Dick just doesn't understand how perfect he is. He has the perfect grades, personality, and if his parents could be here right now, they'd be proud of him.

At the moment he's sitting on his bed patching up my newly broken arm. He had to reset the bone because the advanced healing sometimes backfires. He had to break the bone again so he'd be able to set it correctly. It hurt like hell, but at least it'll heal right. He's blaming my broken arm on a mistake that he made. Honestly, I was acting rash when we were trying to take down the Joker, since Bruce is off world doing 'the Batman thing'. I noticed that the Joker was aiming to seriously hurt my Boy Wonder, so I ran over to him. The Joker saw this, of course, and hit me with a crowbar. It smashed right through my radius, ouch.

"If only I was stronger. I would have been able to stop the Joker from hurting you," Dick mumbles finishing up his professional wrapping on my arm. To be honest, I can feel it healing right now. It isn't as bad as he's making it out to be.

"Dude, you beat the crap out of the Joker! Batman couldn't have done better himself. Don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. Now, let's take care of your injuries," I tell Dick looking him over quickly. I know for a fact that he has more than just cuts like he claims he has. I definitely saw the Joker deliver a few nasty blows to his ribs.

"Wally…" Dick starts to protest, but I'm not having any of it. I'm not letting him take care of this by himself and have Bruce trying to kill me because his bird is hurt.

"Nope, take your shirt off, I'm checking your ribs and if you keep fighting I'm getting Black Canary to take a look at you," I warn him and his eyes go wide with fear. He knows that Canary will tell Bruce about his injuries and that might distract him on his off world mission.

"Fine, they're just bruised rips, don't freak out," Dick warns before peeling off his shirt. The first thing I notice is that he has a lot of scars and most noticeably black and blue marks across his torso. I see Dick visibly cringe when he sees me staring.

"Stop staring, I know I'm hideous," Dick whispers squirming around as he gets the bandages with shaking hands. There are those insecurities coming out again. Dick is an amazing and beautiful person, more so than should be healthy for a teen male. There're so many guys after him and he doesn't even notice.

"Dick, you're beautiful, just the way you are. Scars or not. I like you for you, so stop doubting yourself," I tell him kissing his forehead, grabbing the wrap with my good hand and running circles around him to quickly take care of him.

"You're the best Wally," Dick tells me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I can tell that he's being very careful of his ribs. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and cuddles close.

"You know, for being so cocky as the Boy Wonder, you're really self-conscious when you're off the field," I comment running my hands through his soft hair. He's decided to start growing it out, it's really pissing Bruce off. Personally, I like it.

"I'm glad that you're the one that patched me up, Wally. It would have been bad if Canary did it. Should would have told Bruce and he might have ditched his mission off world," Dick admits blushing slightly at his father figure's over protectiveness. I notice that Dick's eyes are slowly starting to flutter close. I let out a sigh and rub soothing circles into his back as he fights to stay awake.

"Dick, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," I assure him as his eyes finally close and his breathing evens out into an even rhythm. I smile at my small victory against Dick and his stubbornness. Then I let myself fall asleep as well.

I feel myself waking up when I feel something on my shoulder. I open my eyes slowly and see Batman glaring at me. I try not to move because Dick is still sleeping, but I can feel the Bat-glare starting to get to me.

"Bruce, stop glaring. I can feel it in my sleep," Dick mumbles cuddling closer to me and falling back asleep. Bruce's grip on my shoulder tightens, I think I might get a bruise later on. I hope Dick doesn't notice, all the team needs is another fight between Bruce and Dick. They've become pretty hostile towards each other in the past few months. I'm seriously worried that there's going to be a serious fall out between the two of them soon.

"Keep him safe, or there will be consequences," Bruce threatens and I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I turn around to answer and Bruce is gone. How do he and Dick do that! It's so frustrating! I want to pull a ninja!

"He approves of you, Wally. He really does, which is comforting, but you better get out of my room before Bruce comes back. The next time he comes in, he might put you in Bat-electric-chair," Dick warns making my blood run cold. I get up make sure that he falls back asleep before running out of the room. Halfway to the kitchen I turn around and enter Dick's room again. I go over to his bed and peck him on the lips.

"Night, Boy Wonderful," I say quietly before exiting the room and getting a late night snack.

**I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW**

**REIVEW**

**~Animerocker**


	17. Bonus 4

**Please read the end, it's super important! It's about the possible third instalment to this series...=3**

Sick Days

Rachel's POV

"Mistress Rachel, time to get up. You have to be at the Young Justice Head Quarters in less than an hour and Master Bruce is looking for you," I hear an English clad voice say, taking me out of my slumber. Oh, wait, that's Alfred. I open my eyes and notice that I have a slight head ache, but then again it is allergy season…even the Robin, the Girl Wonder, isn't immune to seasonal allergies. Alfred sees that I'm awake and points to his watch.

Crap, I'm running late. I quickly sit up and jump out of bed, I regret that choice instantly. As soon as I get up I see spots in front of my eyes and I lose my balance and nearly fall on the floor if it wasn't for Alfred, who caught me by the elbow.

"Are you quite alright, Mistress Rachel?" Alfred asks politely as ever. I give him a weak smile. Something's up and we both know it, but being the stubborn Grayson that I am, I'm just going to shrug it off like it's nothing.

"Yea, I just got up too fast. No big deal. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes," I reply and he gives me a skeptical look as he releases my elbow. He walks out of the room and shuts the door quietly behind him. I get into my civilian clothes and run down the stairs and make it into the kitchen in five minutes. I skid to a stop on the tiled floor and nearly lose my balance, for the second time today! What's up with me?

"You wanted to see me, Bruce?" I question my mentor/father figure, who is sitting at the small table reading the paper. We barely ever use the main dining room unless we're feeding Wally and need the table space. I think Bruce read something about family meals bringing grades up in school or something…stupid parenting books, don't they know sitting too closely to the world's greatest detective makes all your secrets meaningless?

"I was going to tell you that you had a mission with me today, but I've been informed that you're sick. I've set up someone to watch you at the cave. Conner will take over your position as Robin for the day," Bruce answers putting the paper down to analyze me and to make sure that Alfred told him the truth about my health. I'm about to give a counter argument when the dizziness hits me again, this time there's no one to catch me, and everything fades into black.

I feel myself coming back to the world of consciousness and open my eyes. What greets me sends me into a panic, everything is black. Either I've been kidnapped again or I'm over reacting.

"You're finally up, I thought you had died or something," I hear a familiar voice tease me. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and realize that it's Roy talking to me. I must be at mount justice, so I look to the right and see that it's one in the afternoon. I've sleeping for quite a long time, about five hours. I must be really sick.

"Roy, what's going on? I don't really remember much from this morning," I admit to him and he just rolls his eyes.

"Batman brought you over here unconscious in his arms. He handed you over to me and told me to watch you. He then grabbed Conner by the ear and dragged him out to Gotham," Roy replies and I feel all the blood from my face drain.

"Bruce is having you take care of me? Is this some kind of sick joke? You can't even take care of a hamster for a day without having it die, nevertheless a human being," I comment and I see Roy's face to turn a light pink. I smirk at my little victory and try to get up from my bed, but Roy stops me.

"Nope, you aren't leaving you room. I'm here to take care of you, so what do you need?" Roy questions me with a mischievous grin on his face. Oh, dear.

"I'm just kind of hungry. I'm pretty sure that I can deal with that myself, thanks for offering," I tell him and he runs out of the room and locks me in. I look around my room for my costume and lock picking equipment, but it seems to me that Roy as taken it…he will pay.

It takes me about ten minutes, but I find an old utility belt in the back of my closet. For the first time today I'm having a stroke of luck because there's some lock picks in it! I go up to the door and take care of lock without a problem. I open the door to my room only to be greeted by the sound of an explosion. Don't tell me the base has been infiltrated…I go as quickly as possible to the noise only to find Roy covered in what looks to be soup.

My gaze goes from Roy to the microwave that has its door blown open and to the toaster next to it…the toaster is on fire. I pinch the bridge of my nose in irritation and grab the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. I turn to Roy and he still has a look of shock on his face.

"I'm going to mention this again, you can't take care of a hamster and apparently you can't take care of yourself either. I'm going to take over you little cooking adventure. Oh, clean up your mess," I tell him. I open the refrigerator to find that Bruce had Alfred make some soup for me, so I put it on the stove and heat the soup up in about ten minutes.

While I'm in the middle of eating my soup I hear the computer announce Batman and Conner into the cave. It took about ten seconds for them to walk in and see the sight before them. I'm eating some soup out of a bowl and leaning on the counter, utterly exhausted and about to fall asleep in a ruined kitchen that, Roy, my so called babysitter, is cleaning.

"What happened here?" Bruce growls at Roy who gives a sheepish smile and begins explaining. I notice from the corner of my eye that Conner is coming over towards me.

"Come on, you need to rest. What are you doing on your feet anyway?" Conner questions picking me up and bringing me to my room.

"Roy blew up the kitchen and I was hungry. He's almost as bad as Wally in the kitchen. He managed to take out the microwave and the toaster in one shot, it was pretty impressive now that I think about it…so what happened in Gotham" I ask him as I doze off in his arms.

"The Joker broke out and Batman needed backup. The Joker enjoyed my company thoroughly. He even tried to kill me. I don't know how you deal with him on a regular basis," Conner comments while he opens the door to my room.

I feel myself getting put on my bed and Conner lying down next to me. "Why would Bruce have Roy look after you? He can't even look after a hamster. You're too hard core to be a hamster. Now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," Conner says kissing my temple as I drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake up later to see Conner asleep next to me with his arms wrapped protectively around me. I glance across the room to see Roy glaring at us from across the room. I mouth the word 'jealous' to him. He mouths 'no' and then sneezes. Looks like someone caught what I have. I smirk and then curl up closer to Conner.

**I hoped you liked this little one-shot thingy, sooo here are my ideas...I have two of them:**

**1. Dick, Wally and Tim are trapped in Rachel's dimension while she and her team are on an off world mission. This leaves them with Clare and her team while they wait...lots of Wally/Dick moments and some cute Clare and Tim moments, since they're still a little awkward from their Valentines day kiss.**

**2. Bruce is chucked into Rachel's dimension de-aged and all the magicians are off world (yep, that's my excuse for a story line). Bruce refuses to go back to his dimension until he's cured, by the way, he's thirteen. This means he's Clare's age...XD Now the Kent/Grayson family has another teenager on their hands and this one is BATMAN...There will be dimension hopping, so my Dick/Wally quota will be filled for all of you who are freaking out.**

**SOOOOO, Review (for which ever you want or on the story, which wouldn't hurt either...) or PM (for details or a choice that you didn't want to review for)**

**I totally just over did it on the ors in that last sentence...X.x**

**Oh, I'm not actually going to start either, unless I get some feedback. This is for the sole purpose of not driving me insane by writing two stories at once...**

**~Animerocker**


	18. Teaser

**So the voting is close, there's a one vote difference between both stories...so I'm giving the first half of the each and then which ever you guys like better you can vote on...again. XD I don't think I gave you guys a good enough summary, so I started both...and there we go. This is the final little snippet before I start really writing. I left both on kind of cliff hangers, so they'll peek interest. ;)**

_**Idea number 1**_

_**Wally's POV**_

I'm currently running laps around Central City as the Flash. My work as a super hero is never done. Right now it's about four in the afternoon and I can't wait for the day to be over. I have a date with Dick later tonight. I've been looking forward to this night for weeks and for a speedster that makes it ten times longer of a wait.

Suddenly my phone goes off. I pull it out running near the speed of sound and hope I can get decent cell service while doing this. "Wally, we have a problem," I hear Dick say from the other end. I swear if he's cancelling on me for work again, I might just kill him.

"Dick, if you're ditching me for work tonight, I swear," I threaten lightly over the phone and I hear him sigh. That's never a good sign. Am I missing something here?

"Wally, it's Tim, the cave's been infiltrated. I'm trying to get in now. I figured that you might want to come and help," Dick replies before hanging up and I sprint to the nearest zeta tube. No one messes with my birds! I get into the tube and hear it saying my name and manage to get into the cave. I see Dick getting into the cave through the front door. I peer around the cave to see it destroyed. There are burn marks, skid marks and a few blasts from a laser.

A loud shriek echoes through the cave. Dick and I look at each other horrified, that's Tim. "It came from the training room," Dick comments and I pick him and run towards the training room to where our little bird is being hurt. Right before we enter the training room I put Dick down and we walk in. We are greeted with the familiar sight of the villain, Warp. He's standing near the dimensional gate, it's been turned on and he has a sadistic smile on his face.

"Where's Robin?" Dick questions dangerously as he pulls out an explosive disk.

"I wouldn't try and blow this up. Your little bird is tumbling through this glorious invention to another dimension. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be making my escape," Warp explains and I pounce with Dick right behind me. Warps eyes go wide as my fist connects with his face. He staggers backwards and falls through the portal.

"Flash, it's starting to close. We have to go in and get Robin back," Dick orders and we jump into it without a second thought. We have to get out son back. I can tell that I black out part way through the jump because I wake up on the ground with Dick in my arms, out cold. The next thing that runs through my head is 'Tim' I look around frantically for Tim and find him on the ground not far from me.

"Walls, where are we?" Dick mumbles from beside me as he gets up and moves to check on Tim. I quickly follow him. It seems that Tim has a broken arm and possibly a concussion. It seems to me by the décor that we're in the young justice cave, except this on is actually in one piece.

"Tim, Bart, get back here right now and face me like the men you claim you are!" a young female voice yells. By the volume of her voice she doesn't seem to be too far away.

She comes into view a few seconds later with a red face and her bright blue eyes flashing with anger. She turns her head towards us and her eyes widen with surprise. Well, it looks like we've landed in Clare's dimension. This is a first, we've never managed to get ourselves here. They've always come to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clare asks surprised and then sees Tim, "we need to get him to the med bay. I'll get this thing sorted out." Clare runs out of the room and calls for someone to bring a stretcher. A few seconds later a rush of wind, a speedster and a second Robin greet us.

"Clare told us that you needed help?" The speedster questions and I point to Tim who's lying on the ground out cold. He nods and puts him on a stretcher. They rush Tim off to the med bay and Dick and I follow close behind.

_**Idea Number 2**_

_**Bruce's POV**_

Being captured by the Joker and two lords of chaos wasn't on my To Do list tonight. I was expecting Two Face to be at the warehouse tonight, but it seems like the Joker and his friends had an ambush planned. I'm currently tied in the corner of the room and waiting for the Joker and the magicians to finish their most recent argument.

The only positive side to this is the fact that they can't agree on anything, so I've been able to dodge a few blast, crowbars or the occasional spell. "Ah, Batsy, this is the end for you, prepare to be thwarted. I found this little device after your little bird dropped it," the Joker rambles. I look at the device he's holding and realize what it is immediately and my eyes widen. What was Tim doing with that?

I see the Joker giving the device to one of the magicians while whispering something to the other. The magicians start hooking up the device to a larger machine in the back. The larger device seems to be a ray gun or some sort. The Joker gives me a devilish smirk and a dramatic bow. "This seems to be your last performance, Batsy. Men, turn on the machine," the Joker commands happily as the machine begins to glow and the two magicians casting a last minute spell on the ray gun. The gun glows a bright purple and hits me square on the chest. I feel a tingling sensation and being pulled backwards, but I don't feel hurt. I try and fight unconsciousness, but it takes hold of me.

"Mami, Tati, there's a boy on the floor!" I hear a young girl shout to her parents. Wait, did she say boy? Last time I checked it wasn't a 'boy'.

"Oh, my, bring him over to the couch. I'll see if we have any extra clothes. Call Tim for that. I'll see if I can get him up," an older female voice orders and I feel strong arms lift my up and put me on something soft. I open my eyes to come face to face with a woman in her thirties at most. She reminds me a lot of Dick, but that can't be right, he's an only child.

"Where am I?" I ask and then notice something is wrong with my voice. It sounds a lot higher than usual.

"You're in my apartment, I'm Rachel Grayson. Are you Bruce Wayne?" She questions and I nod. So, this is Rachel's dimension. How did I even manage to get here?

"He's supposed to be Bruce? He looks to be about Clare's age. Last time we saw him he was Batman, not a kid in grade school," an older version of Conner comments. Wait, did he say kid?

"What does he mean by kid?" I ask and the girl, Clare, comes out with a mirror and some clothes. She hands them to me with a grin and I force myself to take a look.

I see a young child staring back in the mirror. I've been de-aged by more than thirty years! I see the young girl laughing at my shocked expression and I give her my best bat-glare.

"Don't laugh, it's rude," I chastises her and she covers her mouth to hide a smirk.

"Or you'll do what, try and beat me up? By the looks of it, I bench more than you weigh," she says breaking into another fit of giggles.

"Clare, behave yourself, just a little bit. Conner, go and call Bruce. I need to get in contact with Wally. We're going to need to rebuild the dimensional gate," Rachel orders while she gets up and leaves the room with Conner. This leaves me with Clare.

**I hope you liked both ideas, but I really need input soon. If anyone wants me to start soon I need votes! =D So, remember to review!**

**~Animerocker**


End file.
